Musical: The End of Ends
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: REWRITEN 12th in the chain: Beast Boy and Terra visit with a fire reader who tells them a story of alternative life of what their lives would have been after Things Change if BB: DISCLAMER: I don't own the songs
1. Intro: Fire Knows Everything

**INTRO**

The Titans had gone to an old Navajo town and village in the southeast, having received word that Slade had been seen in the general area. The Titans wasted no time in heading down to try and find him and capture him.

They found him almost straight away after landing and gave chase and battle. No major damage was caused to the town, and the citizens weren't hurt, but the Titans had a really rough time.

Cyborg got bowled over by runaway rolling barrels of water, and Copy-Cat tried to engage Slade in hand to hand combat, with his battle claws, only to end up getting himself stuck as his claws sank hard into a wooden pole. "Ugh…! Uhn…! Curse these claws!" he groaned as he tried to pull himself free.

The girls didn't have much luck either, as all three of them tried to rush Slade at once, BAM! The girls all collided but somehow Starfire and Terra had captured Raven in the confusion. "I believe this is… wrong?" asked Starfire.

Terra nodded nervously, and Raven only could groan, "Why… me…?" and she fell down flat. "Ugh…!" she got right back up again when Slade's shadow fell over them. "Any last words…?" he hissed at them, but suddenly he got bashed from behind by a green rhino, sending Slade right into a trough of water. Beast Boy changed into his normal self, "How about give it up?"

Slade clenched his fists and leapt out from the trough. Now it was Robin who stepped up. "Come on…!" he snarled. "I'm ready for you, Slade."

Slade liked Robin's spirit, "But your overconfidence leaves you vulnerable."

They're fight commenced, and it was very fierce, but in the end Slade had escaped once again. The Titans were upset they missed him again, but the people of the village were overjoyed and happy for the heroes of chasing that evil one out of town. In gratitude, they would allow the Titans to stay for a while in comfort and hospitality. Robin accepted on behalf of the team.

They didn't plan to stay too long and would have to return to Jump-City. They couldn't leave the city unguarded for too long.

Cyborg hung out at bar and grill, and stuffed himself full of every kind of meat you could imagine. He was pretty much as fat as the pigs he ate by the time he was through, "Uhn… Boo… yah…!" he groaned in a low stuffy tone of voice as he fell over backwards and belched, much to the owner and customer's amazement.

Raven and Copy-Cat headed for the other side of the city where there were waterfalls flowing over rocks and into he river, and it was peaceful too. Perfect for meditation, and that Copy-Cat needed to give his sore knuckles a break form having his claws being stuck for so long.

Starfire of course, she couldn't resist going shopping, and as usual, Robin was stuck carrying her things. Her many… many… bags, boxes, and who knew what else. "Oh, husband…!" cried Starfire, "I must try on that outfit in the window."

Robin sighed that it would only be another bag for him to carry, but he liked it when his wife was happy, and he did this the outfit she was looking at would look good on her.

As for Beast-Boy and Terra, they were just goofing off in the vacant area of town, playfully chasing each other. "Terra, come back here." Beast-Boy teased. His wife just blew a raspberry at him and said "Ya gotta catch me."

They ran across the fields and over some rocks, even around a few trees. Terra was hiding behind some brush and Beast-Boy snuck up on her "Boo…!" His wife yelped and jumped, but Beast-Boy wasn't letting her get away this time. "I got you now, Terra…" he teased as he held onto her. Terra threw a playful fuss, but then the two were suddenly embracing each other and shared a deep kiss.

They were so lost in their embrace that they began fell down, still embraced, and rolled down the hill. It was rather a smooth roll-down, but suddenly they rolled right into a wigwam. It was rather dark inside, almost like being inside of a cave. "Where are we?" Terra asked.

Beast-Boy didn't know it was pretty empty inside except for a small fire pit with a small yet well burning fire in it… and there on the other side of the pit sat a lone red-skinned male dressed in a brown ragged robe. "Whoa! Sorry, dude… we didn't mean to..."

"There is no need to apologize." The man said. "The great fires told me I would be expecting guests, for they can see and foretell nearly everything."

Beast-Boy and Terra gazed at each other and felt as if they were speaking to one of those whacko fortune tellers who claimed a whole bunch of crazy things. "I think we should just go…" Terra said.

They turned and were ready to leave when the man told them, "You should never let the concept of _Things_ that _Change _control your present happiness."

They stopped dead still unable to believe what they had just heard. This guy knew about their experience with Things Change? "Dude…!" Beast-Boy peeped nervously "How did you know that?"

The man smiled and repeated, "Like I have said… the fire... it can see everything. It can even show things that only might have been had certain events been altered or not. Although I am sure you and your wife need not know what might have been."

Beast-Boy and Terra gazed at each other again, and in almost no time they sat down by the fire themselves. "Tell us… please." Terra said excitedly. "We wanna know." added Beast-Boy.

The man smiled, but warned them one last time if they were certain. "After what you may experience, you may never feel or think the same as you do now, ever again." Beast-Boy and Terra still wanted to know.

The man bowed in acknowledgement, and then pulled a small pouch of powder out from his rose and grabbed a small hand full. He waved it over the fire while annunciating native words. Then he let the powder fall and the flames grew bigger.

A few moments of silence followed, and Beast Boy and Terra asked the man what he could see. "It is not what I see…" said the man, "But what the fire sees. Concentrate. Look into the flames and let them decipher what would have been your destinies had your love not been so strong."

Beast-Boy and Terra did as they were told and gazed deeply into the flames, keeping in mind not to get too close and blinding themselves. Suddenly, the flames flickered and waved at the top. The man gasped. "Oh my…!"

"What…?"

"What is it…?"

The man hesitated for a moment and explained. "It is horrible… The fire seems to be telling to you a tragic tale of sadness, anger… and a vengeance most foul that it would have brought… _the end of all endings!"_

Beast-Boy and Terra gasped softly, and then they were to watch the flames, "And all will be revealed to you."

…

_Long, long ago, in the days of Azarath's youth…_

_The evil demon-lord, Trigon, had created a great power that was even believed to be greater than even he himself was. He incased the powers within an ancient tome of spells, and prophecies he had written; a black book with blood-red linings on its cover and a spooky skull marking in the center._

_…this ancient tome was forever to be known as, the Dark Prognosticus._

_Trigon had hoped to use this powerful book to make him the strongest, absolute, most invincible creature of all… but the forces of the power was so mighty that even he, himself, could not control it and was nearly vanquished by it._

_…he had created something far more powerful and dangerous than he was._

_Unable to control the book, and unable to destroy it as well, all Trigon could do was conceal the magic within with a lock-spell on the book._

_"Only someone who has never known true happiness; one who possesses an empty heart of darkness will be able to decipher the text and unleash the magic within."_

_So that evil was sealed away in hopes that the magic would never unleashed, and it never was…_

_…until now!_

**_THE END OF ENDS_**

Beast Boy and Terra were confused. "What's that got to do with our alternate lives?" Beast-Boy asked.

The man didn't understand it, but said to continue concentrating. "The fire is recalling a tragic moment in your lives… in a high school…"

Terra felt numb inside. "Oh no…" she peeped.

"Not that again…" added Beast Boy.

**_Author's notes_**

**_I rewrite this fic to match its version on Youtube more appropriately._**


	2. Haven't got a friend in the world

**CHAPTER ****ONE**

There they were…

Two cold figures in an empty school hallway…

"Things Change, Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory." They eyed each other down. Beast Boy felt his heart slowing down. Unable to grasp the fact the girl he loved didn't wish to be with him… _and certain other memories combined with the present situation as well._

The silence was interrupted when Robin called for Beast-Boy's help to beat the white monster.

Beast-Boy looked at Terra again. "Come with me…" he begged ever so softly, but she refused again. "You go. You're the Teen Titan. That's who you are. That's not me. I'm not a hero… I'm not out to save the world… I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period and I haven't studied."

The bell rang, but to Beast-Boy it sounded more the sound of his heart breaking into pieces as she vanished among the crowd of students filing out. He just stood there, trying to find his old confidence, and then, "Beast-Boy to Robin, I'm on my way. Over...!" Then he was gone, raced out the door.

…

By days end, thanks to Beast-Boy's sense of smelling the Titans finally captured the shape-shifting monster and sent him to prison. The Titans were overjoyed and cheering except for Beast-Boy. He just walked off to be by himself. "Beast Boy…?" called Robin

"Yo' man… where're you goin'?"

Beast-Boy didn't even answer and kept walking until he was out of sight. "Our friend… he seemed to be rather unhappy." Starfire mentioned. "Tell us what we don't know." said Raven.

It became obvious to them what had happened. Something went wrong with Terra… that is if that girl really was Terra. It still made no sense why, if it was her, would she not find the Titans, and seek them out.

It was still believed she didn't want to be found, which would explain why Beast-Boy seemed so down. Robin decided that he would get over it in a while.

…

…But Beast-Boy didn't…!

Weeks had passed by, and he showed no signs of improvement. He had been spending a lot of time in his room alone, and was hardly ever seen. If he was, he looked terrible. HE looked as if he hadn't slept well, and his eyes had streaks from obvious crying.

Sometimes he would just change into a bird and fly off without telling the others. His friends were starting to grow annoyed with his behaviour and began to insist that he forget about Terra and leave her alone. "Look man… you gotta grow up." Cyborg would say to which Beast-Boy would apply, "Why? What is there to grow up for?"

Raven would whap him upside the head, like she had been doing for months now. "Don't do that!" he would complain. "Why not…? It wouldn't hurt to help you wake up and smell things." Raven would say, but this didn't make things any better. "You guys don't care, do you?" he would say sternly yet softly.

Robin and Starfire were starting to hate Beast-Boy's new attitude. He couldn't keep moping like this forever. They hoped things would change soon…

Things did change… from bad to worse.

When the Titans were called into action to beat up some bad guys, Beast-Boy tried his very best but he couldn't seem to pull himself out from his despondency and it slowed him down which gave the villains he upper hand, and they ended up escaping. "Beast-Boy…!" snarled Robin, he was getting very cross with Beast-Boy, and so were the others. "Will go get your act together, boy?"

The girls just turned their backs to him with their arms folded. "I'm sorry…" Beast-Boy tried to apologize, but the Titans didn't want to hear sorry. They were sick and tired of this happening. "Terra is gone! We know you miss her but get over it!" Robin yelled at him.

The others decided to go out for pizza, but Beast-Boy wasn't invited. "Dude… what the heck?" he would say. "I think you're a little too upset to hang with us." Cyborg said.

"Truly a disgrace…" Starfire added as she passed by him, and Raven… she didn't say a thing but she whapped upside the head, again, and they all left him on his own. Beast-Boy wasn't feeling as sad he was before now, he was getting angry. It wasn't fair that his friends were treating him like this. It was bad enough they didn't care about Terra, now they didn't seem to care that he still cared about her and it was hurting him?

"Who needs them?"

So he decided to head back to the tower on his own, but on his way he passed by the Murakami School just as the students were filing out at home time. He had been stopping by for time to time just so he could catch a glimpse of Terra, and see if she was okay… but keeping as far away from the fence as he could so as not to cause any trouble.

He saw her with her two friends, Jackie and Jillian. She looked so happy with them and laughing too. Beast-Boy had never seen her so happy before. He smiled a small yet very sad smile. It only made him more upset for himself… and how his entire life was ruined forever… _not just because she dumped him, but for reasons other than it._

Suddenly, Terra looked over her shoulder and their eyes made contact from such a distance. Beast-boy gazed back at her and she could see the obvious sadness and pain in his eyes that hadn't been lifted. Then he blinked once and walked away.

Terra felt a little unhappy to see him like that for some secretive reason that only they knew, but her two friends saw him, and they were growing annoyed. "What is his problem?" snapped Jackie.

"Yeah… won't that Brat-Boy ever learn his lesson?" added Jillian

"His name is Beast-Boy." Terra said. "And don't worry… I'll talk to him."

The girls, however, didn't think a simple talk would straighten that green kid out. They had they're own idea to teach him to back off.

…

When Beast-Boy got home, he began to feel sad inside again. Then, as he passed by Raven's room he felt something strange emitting from her room, like a kind of energy. Since the Titans were still out, Beast-Boy just had to see what it was. So he waltzed in, and could see the glowing coming from a trunk near Raven's bed. The trunk wasn't even locked, so he just opened it right up.

"Awe…!" There at the bottom of the trunk was _a strange black book with blood-red linings on its cover and a spooky skull marking in the center._ Beast-Boy blinked once, and then the eyes of the skull flashed a soft red glow at him, as if it were responding to him.

Beast-Boy picked up the book and opened it up. The words were written in a text that he had never seen before and couldn't make out. "What in the world is this…?" he wondered.

Suddenly, the book began to glow, and as if by magic Beast-Boy was starting to understand what the text said as if it were written in English. "Dude…!" but as he continued to gaze through the pages. "BEAST-BOY…!"

Beat-Boy nearly jumped through the roof, and he turned and saw all the Titans glaring at him with furious eyes. Raven marched over and wrenched the book away form him. IT was bad enough he was in her room poking through her stuff, but "Do you realize what you could have done with this?" she yelled in his face.

The other Titans weren't pleased either. "What's gotten into you, man?" Cyborg said.

"You are behaving now far worse than royal Zarbnorf!" growled Starfire.

Beast-Boy tried to explain his actions, but the others didn't want to hear any of it and just gave him more sour lectures which started to broil his anger. "Lose the face!" Robin snapped at him. "If this is how you want to act… then do it somewhere else. None of us are interested in you or your attitude!"

Beast-Boy decided to get out of their sights before they would break every rule and belt him, or worse… he would attack one of them. So he left in a huge huff, but he still heard Cyborg say, "Man… what is wrong with that kid!"

He called him a kid! It was official…!

This was just like the Doom Patrol all over again, he was being alienated by the people he thought were his friends or family, and it only made things far worse for him.

…

Beast-Boy went out for pizza on his own with what little pocket money he had, but he knew it was going to take more than just a soybean and tofu pizza to make things better… _that is even if things could get better._

He didn't feel much like eating though, as he was too upset to feel hungry. "What did I do deserve such a life?" he kept asking himself over and over.

And then…

"Beast-Boy…?" called a familiar voice from behind, Beats-Boy turned and saw Terra, stilling her school uniform. He looked grim, but she asked if she could join him. "We need to talk…"

Beast-Boy would usually have leapt for joy, but he remained grim and let her sit across from him. The waiter brought a drink with ice as usual. Terra was feeling rather nervous and she made several fists, while and every time she did, the ice-cubes in her drink came together.

Beast-Boy saw it. "Hmm! Just as I thought." he said. Now it was clear of his and Terra's little secret. She never had amnesia; she never forgot her past life and still had her powers. "I didn't tell them…" Beast-Boy said.

Terra was glad he didn't, but she got right to the point and wanted Beast-Boy to stop spying on her. "I'll be fine on my own. I'm happy now, and you can be happy too."

Beast-Boy simply shook his head. "I'm not like you…" he said to her. "I can't just let things go and move on like you can. Not anymore."

Terra didn't understand. "Beast-Boy… you can't keep moping over me like this. You can move on and be happy and you may even…"

"Stop…!" he said with his hand poised in front of her. "Terra… you think this is all about you. Well it isn't…"

Terra made another fist and the ice cubes clumped again. She honestly did think it was all about what happened, but Beast-Boy decided to tell her a story… one that told her who he _really was_, and had kept to himself for much too long.

By the time he was finished, it was almost dark, but Terra had a look of horror in her eyes after all the things she had heard. She thought her life was terrible and she wanted to forget it… but this was way worse….

…and now all this was happening to Beast-Boy. She honestly didn't know what to say. "There's nothing to say…" Beast-Boy said seeming low now. "It's over. There's nothing I can do."

"Beast-Boy…?" Terra tried to show him pity and comfort, but… it was just no use, not for Beast-Boy. Nothing she could say would convince his otherwise. HE was just a sad pile of mush who sang a song reguarding that he didn't have a friend in the world

That song was so sad, so painful. Terra almost felt like she could feel Beast-Boy's pain, but he had already had left the last of his money on the table, and slowly, yet sadly walked to the edge of the balcony, and he kept singing…

He turned into a little bird and flew away into the night as the song ended, leaving poor Terra on her own, and a small tear of pity leaked from her eye. Yet, she had nothing to say.

**_Author's notes:_**

**_You'll hear what BB's story was later on in the fic. _**

**_Just give it time._**


	3. I'm Nobody's Hero

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next day…

Beast-Boy hadn't come out of his room since he came home, much to the Titans relief. So they wouldn't have to hear any more of his complaining. Starfire began to wonder if maybe they were being too hard on him…

Robin decided to worry about that later, because right now he and the others wanted to know what the deal was with that book from Raven's room. "What is that thing…?" Cyborg asked.

Raven stood by the window and felt a little hesitant on telling them, but she knew it was best not to keep secrets anymore. She explained as much as she could about the Dark Prognosticus… but she herself only knew so much.

It was a magical tome created by her father Trigon, and it became her solemn duty to guard it for it was a book of incredible powers, and believed to be much more dangerous than even her father could have ever hoped to be.

She didn't know exactly how dangerous though, because she couldn't read nor understand the text inside the book, which wasn't exactly a bad thing. The problem was she didn't know if it was possible for anyone to read it. Anyone who could would have access to powers that were believed to so incredible dangerous… it spoke for itself.

The book could not be destroyed. Raven tried everything- burning it, blasting it, even shredding it, but nothing worked. That book was simply much too powerful.

The Titans now realized how important it was to make sure that book remained safe. If it fell into the wrong hands… who knew how disastrous things would get?

Then they suddenly all realized that Beast-Boy didn't know about this, and he had to be told at once, but when they went to his room, he was gone, and his window was wide open.

"Man! He's gone out again without tellin' us." Cyborg grunted. They decided to go out and find him, which wouldn't be hard since he had his communicator, and they were off.

…

Beast-Boy was moping in the park as he sat on a bench, about half a block from Murakami High. He decided it best not to go near the school. He just couldn't bear to look at Terra, or pretty much anything. He just couldn't take it anymore…!

Ever since coming home from fighting the brotherhood of evil nothing had gone right. He lost his favorite hangout places and stores, as they were torn up for that stupid office-complex that would be opening soon, even half the park itself was ripped up. His friends were really starting to bust his chops with their tempers sour attitudes towards, and of course… there was Terra, and all those other things they talked about the other night.

"Some hero I am…" he muttered to himself. He had done so many good deeds and wonderful things for many, or at least he tried to be a decent person. He even saved the entire world from the Brotherhood of evil, and what was his reward…

Pain… misery… tragedy… and worse, event he people of the city still didn't seem to favor him all that much.

_"Um...why is that guy green…?"_

_"And, EW… It smells like dirty laundry."_

_"Shoo! Yucky kid, get away! Go!"_

_"She's not interested."_

_"Yeah…! Get lost, Brat-Boy!"_

This was too much for him…

All he could do was lament over all his bad memories of people hating him for thigns that weren't his fault, and singing that he Nobody's Hero.

Beast-Boy snapped out of it. "Ugh…! What next?" he groaned, but he suddenly got his answer when he was grabbed by surprise by two girls he recognized as Terra's two friends from the school. "Heya, Brat-Boy!" Jillian snapped and she socked him hard in the gut sending him to the ground.

"Dude!" snapped Beast-Boy, "What's your problem…?"

Jackie then stepped on his chest hard with her foot, "We're gonna teach you some manners kids." She said. "We told you to leave Terra alone, and you didn't."

"Yeah! We're gonna beat the snot out of you!" added Jillian, and they both kicked him hard in the side. Beast-Boy held his body in pain, but made no attempts to change into an animal and fight back, as he wasn't supposed to fight with civilians, but he did try and warn the girls, "Stop! Don't do this… you'll make me angry!"

He was trying to warn them about what would happen if he got super, super angry, but the girls weren't interested, and took turns holding him back and ramming punches into his body.

They did not go unnoticed, because Terra was passing the park on her way to school and she saw everything. She dashed down to try to stop her friends while they were drowning Beast-Boy's head in the fountain.

"Guys! Stop it!" Terra called, but the girls were so busy enjoying beating Beast-Boy they took no notice of her, and when Terra ran over to try and pull them away, the girls just raised their fists and socked her out of the way, only then to realize they had socked their friend. Beast-Boy saw it and pulled himself out from the water. "Te…rra…!" he growled.

The girls felt ashamed at what they did, but of course, blamed it on him, "Brat-Boy…!" snarled Jillian, and she punched him hard in the face and into the shrubs, but finally, Beast-Boy's anger had spiked…

**_SNAP_****_!_**

His eyes began glow and his head hurt worse than his injures, and his body began to expand and rip through his clothes…!

"Come on!" growled Jackie.

"Come out and fight, Brat-Boy!" snarled Jillian.

The bushes began to shake, and all three of the girls felt shivers run up their spines. A loud roar was heard as some giant hulking beast leapt through the bushes and growled at the girls fiercely.

Terra, with her face bruised form being punched, ran under a bridge and hid in the tunnel, and watched to her horror as the beast wasted no time in exacting his revenge on the bratty girls. He grabbed Jackie and held her over his head, and spun her round and around and around, and threw her about fifty yards away and into a mud puddle.

Then he turned to face Jillian and roared at her. The girl screamed and tried to run, but the beast leapt up high and in her way, she tried to run for it again, but the beast grabbed her and shoved her so hard, she skidding along the ground and crashed hard into a lamppost.

Terra couldn't believe what she had seen. Both the girls were knocked unconscious, bleeding slightly, and their outfits were a little tattered. The beast was panting heavily and just sat there by himself, and finally he changed back into Beats-Boy, and he looked just as weak as a kitten. He had a huge headache, and couldn't remember too much of what just happened, but his injures had healed.

"BEAST-BOY…!" Robin shouted. Beast-Boy turned and saw all the Titans staring at him with folded arms, or hands on the hips, and snarling faces. Obviously they had seen him beat up those two girls, and thought he was just taking his anger out on them.

Beast-Boy tried to explain what was going on, but the Titans didn't want to hear a word. "I'm warning you Beast-Boy… this is the last straw!" Robin growled. "If you don't straighten up and fly right, or if you do anything like this one last time…" but finally, Beast-Boy had taken enough of this.

Robin knew fully well that Beast-Boy had no control of the beast when it came out, yet he decided to scold him.

He stood swiftly and BAM… punched Robin hard in the mouth, splitting his lip and causing him to fall down. "Ugh…!"

"Robin…!" cried Starfire.

Cyborg and Raven couldn't believe Beast-Boy just did that. As for Robin, he rubbed his bleeding, swollen lips and said very deeply and firmly. "Beast-Boy…! You've made many mistakes before… but that… was your last!"

"Wrong…!" Beast-Boy snarled. "It was _yours! _I've had it with all of you!"

And he shoved Cyborg, "Out of my way…!" and he stomped off in the biggest huff ever. "Man… what is with that kid?" grunted Cyborg.

"What a jerk." added Raven.

Terra, still hiding in the tunnel, witnessed the whole thing. She though it was badly unfair for the Titans to treat Beast-Boy that way, he was only trying to defend himself after the girls were beating him up, but she was the only one who could vouch for that, and she just wouldn't do it or she would be seen and then maybe the Titans would try and ask her to come back and she'd never have a normal life.

Yet she was starting to feel maybe part of this _was_ her fault. A tear leaked down her face, "I'm so sorry, Beast-Boy." Was all she could say, but she said to herself.

…

The Titans didn't say anything to Beast-Boy for the remainder of the day, but it didn't matter, because he had nothing to say to any of them. He felt Robin deserved that blow and plenty more. He had reached the end of his ropes with this whole team!

So, later that night, after all the titans had gone to bed, Beast-Boy got up, walked quietly into the lounge with a soda in his hand. He walked over to the small table with a pad and pencil, and turned on a small light, and began to write a deep and emotional letter…

_Dear Titans…_

But that sounded too formal, so he rubbed I tout and tried again.

_Dear friends…_

_"Eww…! Too friendly."_

_Dear lynch mob…_

Beast-Boy grinned wickedly. That was perfect…!

_I have reached the end of my patience with this entire city, and all of you._

_You all say, that I'm crazy, dumb, not to mention "A disgrace" Yet, ever since we came back, you guys have done nothing but put the blame for every wrong thing on me. You treat me like I'm some kind of a nuisance, and you don't show a bit of care the way you used to. You don't even reflect upon all the good and nicer things I've done for you all in the past._

_(Tell Raven to "Take that back!")_

_So…I say… who's REALLY the disgrace?_

Beast-Boy grinned wickedly. This stuff was great. It would hit them where it hurts for sure, now came for the hard parts, which actually hurt him just a little inside, but he had to do it.

_It has become clear to me now that we can no longer be a team, and no longer be considered as friends. So I'm doing everyone a favor, and leaving forever. I can't live in a city where I am unappreciated, have nothing to fight or live for… and I cannot live amongst people who only care about their own selves._

_By the time you read this, I'll already be gone, and I'm leaving all my things behind so you can't try and locate me._

_Goodbye… good-luck… and good riddance!_

_Beast-Boy!_

Beast-Boy shut his eyes tight, and did all he could to repress the emotions he was feeling. In his trance, he spilled a few drops of soda on his letter. "Whoops…!" Then he decided to add a finishing touch to his letter.

_PS: These are just soda stains, but you should think of it as the tears I shed now as I run._

With that settled, he turned out the light and left the letter in a place where the others would be sure to find it and placed his communicator beside it. Then, he went out to the roof and gazed out far into the night. "I'm on my way." He said. Then he changed into a bird and flew off by himself.

He flew over the Murakami School on his way and bid goodbye to Terra in his mind.


	4. A New Threat

**CHAPTER THREE**

All the Titans had a hard time sleeping all night. Not just because they were upset with what happened yesterday, but because they were finally beginning to realize how harsh and mean they really had been acting to Beast-Boy.

Each of them had the dream, which were actually flashbacks of everything that had happened the past couple of months, only… they were watching themselves from the sidelines, but unable to do a thing to stop the harshness being inflicted on Beast-Boy.

They all woke up the next morning all feeling rather remorseful, and Robin even felt that he sort of deserved to have the bruise on his mouth. "So, I guess we apologize…?" Raven asked, but there was nothing to deliberate about it.

Beast-Boy wasn't in his bedroom, or anywhere else in the tower. Starfire found his letter in the lounge, and everyone horrified to hear what was written on it. "You do not even reflect upon the good deeds and nicer things I have done for you in the past." Starfire read.

Raven felt rather confused. "Nice things? Good deeds…? Beast-Boy? You got to be kidding me."

Starfire then looked straight and short at Raven and read out loud of the sentence she was pointing at. "Tell Raven to _take that back."_

Raven took the note and gawked in shock as well as embarrassment. She just got owned big time. The point was, Beast-Boy was gone. "Man…!" Cyborg sighed, "The poor little guy must feel so betrayed and all alone."

Robin decided they would all go out and find Beast-Boy. "Maybe we can convince him to come home and we can work all this out."

Everyone agreed, and they all set out, each taking a different section of the city to search. They first tried all of Beast-Boy's usual hangout places, but there weren't many at all seeing as most of them had been taken away for the office-complex, and the old theme park was still being repaired under new management, and because he had left all his things behind, they couldn't lock onto his location as easily.

A few days had passed and soon the whole city became aware that Beast-Boy was missing. Jackie and Jillian, with casts on their arms, were overjoyed. "So the green freak ran away." mocked Jackie.

"And good riddance." added Jillian

Terra, however, felt terrible, only she could fit together why he would just run away like this. This was one of the main reasons she no longer wanted to be friends with Jackie and Jillian, because of their negligence and rudeness.

"I hope something turns up, and he'll be home soon." she hoped, but a few more days had passed, and nothing turned up. The searches were all called off. Beast-Boy was really gone, nowhere to be found.

However, as bad as the Titans felt, something mysterious caught their sights the next morning. All of them were in the lounge and gazing up at the skies and unable to believe what they were seeing.

There… in the skies… there was a tiny black speck in the skies. It was almost too far away to see and looked like. Cyborg used his red-eyes to zoom in further. The speck turned out to be a strange gathering darkness forming in space. "What is it…?" Robin asked, but Cyborg didn't have the answer. "It doesn't match anything I've ever seen before."

Then there was trouble when the alarm went of. "Trouble…!" Robin said as he checked the computer. "Titans… move…!" and everyone raced out the door. With or without Beast-Boy, they were still the Teen Titans, and the city needed them now.

…

The citizens of Jump-City were all running in panic from what appeared to be three mysterious creatures that appeared out of nowhere and began to attack the city mercilessly.

They were…

_Kamica…;_ a beautiful young-lady who had long brown hair and a blue ribbon dangling to the side… She wore a red top with a long left sleeve, but her right arm was exposed and she wearing golden bracelets. She had on a small black skirt, which a matching black boot on one foot, and a red sandal on her other foot. She was wielding a powerful sword which seemed not only able to cut through solid objects but also project energy beams.

_Medeva…;_ she very much resembled a likeness of Raven's mother, Arella. Only she was wearing a blue robe and hood with a red sash-belt. She was a fire sorceress, and could breathe extreme flames through her mouth, or her hands. Not even water could stand up to these flames.

_Sir Vile…; _He was once what was known as a forever knight from far, far away. Now he was a diabolical fiend who could generate more electricity and lightning than a-hundred storms. He wore a full suit of armor, brown gloves, and a red cape. And a full helmet hiding all but his eyes.

These three wasted no time in causing enough havoc to make you think it was the end of the world. Buildings were blasted at, the parks and forests were blazing, and many of the citizens were injured severely… any others were… horribly killed!

"Hold it…!" yelled Robin.

The three creatures stood together and saw the four heroes. "Mm, hmm, mm, mm, mm…! Well what have we here?" Kamica asked playfully.

Sir Vile sinisterly hissed behind his helmet, "Looks to me like a band of nobodies."

The Titans felt their heads throbbing in anger, and Robin ordered the team to attack. Robin threw his disc-bombs. Starfire rapidly fired her star-bolts, Cyborg charged his sonic-cannon to maximum power and fired, which Raven, _"Azarath… Metrione… ZINTHOS!" _summoned up all the energy she could into a large concentrated burst.

"We can't have this." Medeva smirked. The other two agreed and all three of them just stood where they were and let the bombardment of attacks hit them full force. The Titans kept firing, and then stopped. "Did we get 'em…?" asked Cyborg.

The smoked cleared and all three of the creatures were still standing there, not even scratched much to the Titan's disbelief. "How pathetic…!" Kamica grunted. She and her comrades began marching forward towards the heroes. The Titans tried firing at them again, but the creatures just smiled and kept right on coming forward. "It is not working." cried Starfire. "Yeah, but why…?" added Raven.

Robin was concerned, but then ordered team to, "Get them…!" and they all charged into combat, but these creatures were far more dangerous than they thought. Robin tried to challenge Kamica with his metal-staff, but Kamica just stood where she was and waited until the last minute when Robin was about to strike her, then she instantly appeared behind him. "Huh…?"

Kamica waved him, "Hi…!"

Robin tried again, but Kamica then appeared leaning casual on the lamppost. Every time Robin got close to striking her she zipped to somewhere else. "Gotta be quick if you wanna catch me."

Starfire and Raven tag-teamed to face Medeva. The girls charged at the witch, but she breathed a strong blast of fire forcing them to evade out of the way. None of their attacks stood a chance against her flames, and nay that did hit her did pretty much no damage to her at all. It was if she was being protected by something external.

"Face it…!" Medeva snarled. "You're not match for the power of the Dark Prognosticus."

Raven gasped, "The _Dark Prognosticus…?" _Starfire gasped in shock at those words too, which distracted them long enough for Medeva to project a huge fireball at them. "Ha…!"

KAPOW! A huge explosion threw the girls down hard.

Cyborg didn't have much luck with Sir Vile either. "Yo', man! Hold still a minute, will ya?" he growled as he tried to ram punches into the knight who continuously moved out of the way each time. Finally, Cyborg managed to grab him, which was a bad move, because he got shocked badly by electricity, which even damaged his internal mechanics a little.

Cyborg went down almost too easy. "Fool! Nothing shall stop un in our quest." Sire Vile sneered.

Finally, Kamica grew bored and used her sword to send a shockwave of energy through the ground. Robin was hit and sparks began to blast at him. "D'aaaaaaah… Aaaaaaah!" and he went down. "We shall use the powers we have been granted to destroy all worlds by our master's wishes." she stated.

Robin, weak form being hit gazed up at her. "What…? Des…troy… all worlds?"

The other Titans were livid to hear that too, but the villains just took off and left the weakened heroes seeing them as a waste of time, and continued to lay waste to the city.

More buildings were blown-up and people were hurt or killed, and worse… Terra was on the run with those villains chasing her. She was near powerless to defend herself, well she did have her powers, but didn't dare to use them in the open public where people could see her and there would go her normal life.

She kept on running, and she finally, she tripped and fell over. Now the villains were right at her. Each one of them powered-up ready for the kill, and Terra braced herself for the end… when suddenly… _"STOP…! MINIONS…!"_

An eerie voice was calling out to the three villains who stopped dead in their tracks, all three of them seemed nervous as if they had seen a ghost. That's when two large ghastly eyes appeared in the sky and angrily gazed down at the villains. _"All of you, report back to me at once!"_ growled the voice. Then the two eyes faded away, and the villains had no choice but to obey their master's orders, and they were gone… vanished into thin air.

Terra was relieved, but those eyes. She couldn't help but recognize something familiar about them.

…

The attacks had stopped, but the city had sustained heavy damage, and many people were injured or dead. The Titans had gone back to the tower to treat their wounds… and assess what they had experienced and learned from the fight, but they were in for nasty shocks upon their arrival.

They managed to treat their injuries well, but Cyborg took another look up at that darkness in space and it seemed larger than ever. "This can't be right…?"

There even a message for Starfire from her godfather, Galfore on Tameran. He was requesting that she and her friends come over immediately for the planet was in severe danger.

Raven searched her entire room, but the Dark Prognosticus was nowhere to be found. "No…!" she cried softly. If that book had fallen into the hands someone who could read it… it was sure to mean extreme danger.

…but nothing could prepare the Titans for what else happened. The Doom Patrol had arrived, and all of them were looking pretty down. Elasti-Girl even had tears in her eyes, and the reason for that almost devastated the Titans to the core.

"He's… he's dead?" cried Cyborg.

The Doom Patrol had also heard of Beast-Boy's desertion, and decided to go looking for to maybe invite him to rejoin them, being his old foster family. They found him in Death-Valley by homing in on his Doom-Patrol belt, but when they found him… he was dead!

He was laying flat on the ground with no life in his open eyes his blood was gushed everywhere due to a large hole blown right through his chest and clean through his back. There was no possible doubt he had been killed, but by who or what they didn't know, but they decided to burry him where he lay, and gave him a small funeral.

The titans couldn't believe all this. It was so horrible, now they could never hope to find Beast-Boy and make things right with him. "We feel just as bad as all of you do." Negative-man said.

Although they had reason to be upset, Tameran was in danger. The Titans headed for the T-Ship, and the Doom Patrol decided to join them in their own ship. So they were all off to Tameran.

While elsewhere, there was more happening than they realized…

…

In a secret lair, who knew where it was…

The three villains appeared before their master. He was a tall cold and dark figure. He wore a black outfit that covered his entire body, complete with matching boots, gloves, and a balaclava. He wore large white top-hat on his head. His cape was long and flowing from down near his lower legs, grey on the outside and red inside. It ran all way up to his green shoulder-pads and solid high collar behind his head. In his right hand he held a diamond-headed tipped cane. To top it all off, a dark, silvery mask covered his entire face, hiding all but his eyes, and there hovering alongside of him was the Dark Prognosticus.

The minions bowed to their master. "Count Logan…" Medeva said softly. "We have come as ordered."

Count Logan turned to face his minions and he didn't look a bit pleased. Using his cane, and showed them a holographic image of Terra. "I had told you not to harm this girl." He said deeply. "Well… what have you to say for yourselves?"

The minions apologized and assured the count that it wouldn't happen again, though they had no idea what was so important about that girl, and why he didn't want her harmed. What they did know was that their plans were going smoothly, confirmed by the fourth and final minion.

_Dr. Beljar…: _A robotic creature that greatly resembled an old villain called Gizmo. He wore a white lab coat, and he his head was really weird. Some bits were flesh like a human, the rest was metal and he only had half a mouth and purple spiky diamonds for hair on half his metallic scalp.

"Dr. Beljar… what have you to report?" asked the count. Beljar bowed to him and claimed success. _"Already, the dimensional rift has appeared and has begun to expand." _He explained, _"The more energy we feed into it, the faster it shall expand and consume everything in its path… until nothing remains."_

In other words, these creatures were plotting to wipe out every planet, every star… pretty much everything there was, exactly as was foretold within the Dark Prognosticus according to the count. "Hmm, mm, mm...! Excellent!" he hissed. "Everything is going as is foretold, and the prophecy has been set in motion. It is only a matter of time before all worlds will meet their demise."

The minions were all very excited and really looking forward to the end of all worlds. "Then… we can have our own world." said Medeva.

"A perfect world of our own where grace and perfection will shine for all." added Sir Vile.

The count nodded and promised his minions, "You do as you're told, and I shall make all your dreams come true."

The minions all bowed, "Consider it done, Count." said Kamica. Then she and her two comrades vanished for they had work to do. Beljar had work to do, a little agenda of his own. _"You don't fool me, Count."_ he thought to himself _"I'm perfectly aware of your intentions."_ Then he vanished, leaving the count on his own.

"Hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah…! I am the destroyer of all worlds… The executor chosen to fulfill the prophecy within the Dark Prognosticus…" Then he, too, vanished, but his voice continued to echo along the lair. _"The universe is mine… TO DESTROY!"_ his evil laughter echoed everywhere.

…

Somewhere on Earth, another mysterious figure stood on a tall building with another book hovering alongside him. He gazed up at the sky and merely stated, "Not if I have anything to say of it."

**_Author's notes:_**

_**Yes... now you know and I admit it. I used part of Count Bleck from Super Paper Mario, but for thos ewho understand it's an AWESOME plot... I can think of no other... and I did some research for cross references. It's all fine.**_


	5. The End of Tameran

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The Doom Patrol felt honored to be visiting Starfire's home planet for the first time, but upon arriving at Tameran, the heroes were in for many shocks…!

The planet itself wasn't in its original position, and it took a short while to locate it. It was almost if they planet had been shifted, pulled out of its orbit. Then it became clear why…

That dark object, it was there! Only here it was enormous. It was like a swirling vortex that was pulling everything towards it, including Tameran itself. Starfire was very worried now, and felt they needed to see Galfore at once.

They landed their ships just outside the royal palace where Galfore was there to greet them already. He and Starfire exchanged their usual greeting and then he bowed to the Titans. "It is most wonderful to see you all again, and to meet you, Doom Patrol."

The Doom Patrol saluted in greeting, and Galfore was sorry to hear about what happened to Beast-Boy, which explained why he was not there, but still that didn't change what was happening on Tameran. "I fear that our world as we know it is about to end."

Then he motioned over at the enormous vortex. It was a hole in the very dimensional fabric of space, and very strange and unusual phenomenon. Was it near to some, or far to others, no one could be sure, but it was now obvious whatever it was… it was dangerous and growing!

Cyborg did some calculations, "That thing's pullin' us right into it. It's gonna swallow us like a jellybean!"

Everyone gasped hard. Mento never knew anything like this before. "Even The Brain could never have done such a thing."

While they all continued to talk and try to come up with a plan, Count Logan's minions, able to survive in space, had appeared in orbit around the planet. "So, this is Tameran?" said Kamica, "Rather pitiful looking."

Sir Vile nodded, "However, pitiful or not, we have our orders. The count wanted this to be the first world to meet its end."

"Well then… what are we waiting for?" said Medeva, and down they went.

…

Plans were being made to evacuate Tameran immediately. They would worry about where to settle down later, but the main goal was to get everyone off the planet and fast before that void destroyed it, but before any of these plans could be put into operation, there was a large quake, and the sounds of explosions coming from outside, added with the sound the Tameranian's screaming.

"What's happening…?" asked Robot-man.

"Let's check it out." said Robin.

Everyone, including Galfore dashed outside to see a terrible sight. "It's them again…!" cried Raven. Kamica, Sir Vile, and Medeva were down below laying waste to the planet and killing the people. Starfire and Galfore's feelings were indescribable. They could not allow this! "Let's go!" shouted Robin.

"Doom Patrol, charge!" added Mento.

Tameranian corpses and bloodshed lay all over the badly torn grounds. The minions were really enjoying themselves as they disrupted the grounds and killed more of the people. "Who's next…?" Kamica bellowed.

"You are!" snapped a voice.

The minions turned round and saw the eight heroes gazing at them. They each sniggered wickedly. "Well… isn't this a surprise." Kamica mocked. "We thought you had learned your lesson from our last encounter." added Sir Vile.

"And look…" chirped Medeva. "They brought more weaklings for us to play with."

Mento clenched his fists. "How dare you insult the Doom Patrol…!"

"And how dare you disrupt my home-world!" snapped Starfire. "You shall pay dearly for your actions!"

The minions just mockingly yawned, which spiked the heroes into a fight with them, but even with the Doom Patrol and the Titans working together, that still did no good.

Kamica was able to flip Elasti-girl even when she was a giant. "Rita!" cried Mento. "I'm coming!" he dashed over to help his wife, "Steve… watch out!" but it was too late as Sir Vile blasted him with a lighting bolt. "Going somewhere…?" he hissed.

Mento tried to fight back, and his other two comrades tried to aid him, but Sir Vile managed to knock them all aside like bowling pins with one lightning "Strike…! Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…!"

The other Titans had hot-feet thanks to Medeva blasted them non-stop. "I'm just getting warmed up." she joked and she blasted more flares at them. Cyborg even felt bits of his metal were starting to melt. "We can't hold 'em back!"

"We must keep trying." cried Starfire.

Alas, the heroes tried with all their might, but they were no match for the imposing power of the Dark Prognosticus, and worse… the more the battle waged on, the larger and faster the void was growing behind the planet.

Suddenly, the whole planet began to quiver and tremble violently, and it wouldn't stop. Worse than that, the ground was starting crack as gas pockets erupted. This was exactly what the minions were waiting for. The planet was starting to break up. Soon it would explode and whatever what would be left would get sucked into the void and be gone.

Galfore knew this was it, "But if I am to go down with my world, I shall take all of you with me!" he thundered as he charged straight at the minions. "Silence…!" yelled Sir Vile and he and his comrades blasted Galfore hard with their powers, vaporizing him in an instant.

Everyone gasped in extreme horror and shock, but none were as devastated as Starfire. "GALFORE…!" she screamed, but all that was left of her beloved godfather was a pile of ash.

The planet was already starting to blow. The minions, with their mission complete, departed. The heroes, realizing there was nothing more they could do, broke for their ships and barely managed to get away to a safe distance before… IT HAPPENED!

The planet went up in a big blaze, and was blown to complete and total nothingness. No one said a thing for a while, but Starfire just sat in her pod gazing out the window as her tears flowed down her check. Her planet… her home… all her people… gone!"

"NO-!"

…

Back in Count Logan's secret lair, the count was laughing maliciously and congratulating his minions on a job well done. Even though the Teen Titans and the Doom Patrol got away, that didn't matter much. They were sent to destroy the planet, and they did. "We will not deal with those nuisances at the moment." The count said, "I will deal with them myself when the time comes."

Meanwhile, there were still other worlds that needed to be destroyed and energy to gather to make the void expand faster. So the minions were sent on their way but not before the count reminded them, "If you should attack the Earth again…" he showed them an image of Terra, "Leave this one be. I have other plans for her."

All the minions bowed in understanding, and left the count alone. He viewed an image of the Titans and the Doom Patrol heading back for Earth. _"Hmm! Foolish, pitiful, heroes. You're fighting a losing war." _he thought to himself. _"All your efforts shall be in vain. No one can stop me now!"_

Then he vanished and was gone, but continued to thinking his head, _"Just as… no one can ease the tempest that rages in my suffering heart… Not even… her…"_

The way he was acting… was there more to Count Logan than met the eye?

…

Meanwhile, it was nighttime in Jump City, or rather half of it. It was still in pretty bad shape since the last attack, and a lone school girl, Terra, had gone to the underground caverns to the place where her pedestal, form when she was stone, rested. She often came to this place to be alone… like her own little sanctuary.

But tonight, however, she was there for a different reason…

The plaque was still there as well…

_TERRA_

_A TEEN TITAN_

_A __TRUE__ FRIEND_

That hurt her inside. She was no hero, she was no friend. Especially not after the story Beast-Boy had told her the other week, and now… word had already reached that Beast-Boy was dead.

Excavation workers in Death-Valley stumbled upon his grave, and decided not to disturb it. This made Terra fell really horrible and she tried over and over to convince herself that none of this was her fault, but it felt like it… a lot.

She met a guy she liked, and then assumed he broke his promise to her and told her secret. She betrayed him by siding with Slade and even though she deserved to be treated badly, in the end he was willing to forgive her.

This made Terra begin to realize, almost as if for the first time, just how in love with her Beast-Boy was, and what made it more amazing was she now could admit to herself just how much he meant to her… and she loved him back.

Yet she turned to stone to save everyone, and when she came back after the defeat of Trigon, and the statues were all revived as well as hers, what does she do… _"Things Change, Beast-Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory."_

Now, pretty much nothing else mattered. He was dead, and in a sense it was really she who killed him. She never in a million years wanted this to happen… but it did! Instead of her idea of Things Change making things better… she only made things worse.

Why couldn't she do one, lousy thing right…?

**_(Music cue)_**

She felt the music was almost exactly the same as the song Beast-boy sang to her, but she had her own words for it…

**_(Terra)_**

_What did I do to make you leave me  
__Why does everybody always leave me alone  
__Now that you're all and gone  
__It's so hard to carry on  
__Is this… the beginning… of the end_

_It's such a crime to be deserted all the time  
__It always comes when I surprise  
__I wish I'd seen it in your eyes.  
__Is this… the beginning… of the end_

…

As the music played on, she could only see flashbacks of all the wonderful times she and Beast-Boy had, only to have the bad ones, especially Things Change wreck everything.

…

_Of all this pain.  
__Something I can't explain  
__It hurts so much  
__Like I cannot feel or touch  
__Is this… the beginning… of the… _

_…end_

…

She couldn't hold it in anymore, and cried into her hands… for Beast-Boy as well as herself.


	6. First Point of Contact

**CHAPTER ****FIVE**

The heroes arrived home the next morning, but Starfire was in her room, and her face was stained with tears of devastation. The others couldn't blame her after what they had witnessed, and all felt really upset for her. Robin swore he would see Starfire's planet and people avenged if it were the last thing he did. "Mark my words…!"

Cyborg and Raven both gazed outside and looked up at the skies. They void had indeed gotten much bigger now you could see it far, far off with the naked eye. "Great… so now we know what it is." Cyborg said.

Raven sighed, and believed it was no official. Somebody really did have the Dark Prognosticus and was using it to cause all this trouble. "That would explain why those three villains were so tough." She said. "If only I had watched over that book more carefully…"

Negative-man put a comforting arm on her shoulder. "It's not you're fault." He said. "We'll just have to figure out a way to get through all this."

Everyone agreed and Mento suggest that they start, "By figuring out who's the brain behind all this." That was easier said than done. Who was the brains behind this sinister plot to destroy all worlds, and why were they doing it?

Unfortunately they had no time to debate over that because the alarm was going off, and Robin didn't need to check the computers because he could tell from the explosions coming from the city. "They're back!"

"Let's go…!" cried Mento.

Starfire, though still upset, was more than willing to join them. "My people shall be avenged!" she said bravely.

…

Somewhere in a dark alley, that same dark stranger, holding that strange book peeked through the shadows that hid him. "They have come back. I must prepare myself."

…

The minions were back to finish wrecking up the city, and hurting or killing more people to gather more energy to feed the void. Terra was hiding out of sight so as not to be caught, hiding inside an empty, yet cleaned, garbage dumpster. All she could do was watch in horror as all those people suffered at the hands of those monsters! Despite that she still had her own powers, she was very afraid to use them again, she needed more motivation!

"Hold it!" shouted a voice. The minions stopped and turned to see the heroes again.

_While no one was watching, someone reached out from behind and alley and gently lay his finger on Kamica's bare leg. Then, like magic, the hands began to take on Kamica's color and form._

"Well… what an unexpected surprise." hissed Sir Vile. "We just stopped by to have a little fun. Why are you irritants here?"

"You know perfectly well why!" growled Mento.

Starfire stepped forth and really spoke her guts out at those monsters for destroying their world. "I will see to it that you are all destroyed yourselves for what you have done!" she roared. Robin held her back. "Tell us…" he demanded to know. "Who are you three working for? Why are you trying to destroy all worlds?"

The minions snickered at each other, and explained that was the whole purpose of this meeting in the first place. They knew the heroes would come out if they attacked the city, now here they were. "You wish to meet our master?" said Medeva.

"Your funeral…" Kamica smirked.

The sky suddenly grew dark as mysterious clouds hovered overhead. Then he, the master, appeared, right before the minions. The heroes gazed angrily, yet strangely in awe at this person. Terra peeked through a hole in the dumpster. "Who's that…?" she wondered. Whoever he was, Raven couldn't sense anything about him, not even his powers or scenes. It was as if he was being shielded by something.

The count turned back to face his minions. "You have done well." He said to them. "Go now. Destroy this pathetic world, and have some fun."

The minions bowed to their master, and teleported out of sight leaving the count to deal with the heroes. He spoke in a deep yet calm voice. "So finally we meet."

The heroes all stood their ground. "Who are you…?" snapped Elsati-girl.

The count politely tipped his hat and bowed to them all. "I am the ruler of all emptiness and the conjurer of oblivion and chaos alike. I am… _Count Logan!"_

The heroes were more than sure now that this was the guy they were searching for- The one who created the void in the sky and destroyed Tameran. "Is that right?"

The count sniggered as he nodded. "Hmm, mm, mm…! I am responsible for the destruction of many worlds already, and deaths of many more, and this world, just like all worlds, will soon follow."

This guy was really out of his mind. What right did he have to destroy all worlds like this? What did they ever do to him? But the count was not up to sharing, apart from believing they wouldn't understand, "I have come, you see… for the girl."

The heroes were confused, and then surprised that he wasn't talking about Raven, Starfire, nor Elasti-Girl. The count gazed over at the dumpster. "You think I can't tell you're in there?" he growled, and with a snap of his fingers, the dumpster shattered like thin ice. "Ah…!" Terra gasped.

The Titans all had looks of extreme confusion and shock. "Can it…can it be?" cried Starfire.

"No way, man." added Cyborg.

The Doom Patrol members were confused as they didn't know who this girl was.

Terra tried to run for it, but he count froze her dead on the spot with a wave of his cane. Terra couldn't move. "Help me!" she cried. The count laughed at her, "It is useless to resist, my dear." he said to her.

Despite that she couldn't move, Terra decided she had no choice. Her eyes glowed in a bright flash of yellow and the road around her ripped up into chucks of rack which she tried to hurl at the count, but the count's eyes glowed a bright blue and the rocks were shattered before even reaching him.

The Titans had seen enough. There was denying, "Terra…! It is her." cried Robin.

"Beast-Boy was telling the truth all along." added Raven.

Suddenly, another creature appeared by the count's side. "Beljar…" said the count. "Take this girl to the castle, and remember I want her alive and unharmed."

_"Understood, my lord." _said Beljar, and he approached the still frozen Terra. "What are you going to do to me?" she whimpered. Beljar's mouthed opened freakishly wide as he cackled, and then suddenly both he and Terra had gone… teleported away.

The count sniggered on the spot.

"What have you done with her?" snarled Robin.

"I have taken the girl to my secret castle where she will not be in harms way." The count answered. "And as for all of you…" and there, alongside him, materialized. "Ah…! It's the Dark Prognosticus…!" cried Raven in worry.

"Yes…!" hissed the count, "And with it, I will teach you all the lessons of your existence!"

This was it. A big fight was about to commence, but already the heroes felt they didn't stand a chance. If they couldn't even beat the count's minions, then how could they face him? "We have to try." said Robin. "No villain is without weakness, and we'll find his!"

Mento agreed, and the battle was on.

…

Meanwhile… the minions were having fun doing to Earth exactly what hey did to Tameran; mercilessly disrupting the planet's surface, and kill all those who dared to interfere. Even the full force of the military, the marines, and all other kinds put together meet their gruesome demise at the hands of those villains.

"Hiya…!" Kamicia managed to slice all of even their toughest vehicles with her sword.

"Time to turn up the heat..." Medeva chirped as she used her flames to destroy any and all missiles of firepower launched towards her and her comrades.

The frightened soldiers decided to run for the hills in panic, only to be blown to ashes by Sir Vile and his lightning. "Heh, heh, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…!" He loved his job, and was ready to cause more havoc, when suddenly, energy projectiles bombarded him and he actually suffered some damage for once. "D-ARGH…!"

_"Sir Vile!"_ the ladies cried as they dashed over to help him up. Then they saw who did it to him. It was a _second Kamica! _It looked almost exactly like her in every little detail and was even wielding her sword and had her powers. Only this creature had a male's voice, and wore a mask identical to Robin's. If that weren't peculiar enough, alongside him hovered a strange book like the Dark Prognosticus, but it was white, with golden rims, and a blue shiny diamond carved into it's over.

The villains all knew exactly who this creature was. "You!" snarled Medeva.

"Don't you ever learn…?" added Kamica

The doppelganger gripped his sword tight. "I believe it is you who never learns!" he sneered. "The day draws nearer when you and your evil master shall be vanquished for your actions and all peace and light shall be restored!" He gazed up at his book "These words are said by the _Light Prognosticus._ Evil shall never win!"

The minions wouldn't stand for this slander, and charged the doppelganger, but whoever this guy was, while imitating Kamica, and through other magic qualities he managed to match the strength of all three minions, and after such a fierce battle, minions decided to retreat, all three of them looking a little beaten up, and their clothes were damaged.

"We'll meet again!" growled Sir Vile!

_"Count on it!"_ the ladies added, and they all teleported away.

The doppelganger knew this was no time to feel great about his victory. He had a bad feeling about something else he knew and could feel was wrong. "They are in danger! I must hurry!"

…

The heroes tried their hardest, but Count Logan proved to be jus too much for them, even more than his minions. Nothing they threw at him or tried to attack him with worked. "Fools!" he would sneer at them. "Your hero skills cannot weaken me. My powers are too great. No one can conquer me!"

The heroes kept on trying, only to miserably fail and end up severely injured and bleeding badly with some of their outfits damaged. They all felt so weak they could hardly even move. "Such… power…!" Robin peeped in his weakened state, "It's impossible!"

The count was that strong and didn't seem to have any weaknesses that they could see. Was this it? Had they all final met their ultimate match? They would soon know as the count raised his cane and the diamond top began to glow bright for a blast. "And now… I end your miserable lives!" growled the count and he fired…!

A large explosion erupted from the entire area… but it turned out… he had missed! Some mysterious force had yanked the heroes out of the way just in time, but where were they now?

As aggravated as he was, the count didn't seem to mind a bit. He knew that as long as the prophecy remained in motion, and the void continued to grow. "They cannot escape their inevitable fate. The Dark Prognosticus reads so." he hissed. "I will make them all suffer the same way they made me suffer everyday!"

The count really seemed to have a deep and harbored hatred towards the heroes, but why?


	7. Facts and Truth

**CHAPTER SIX**

With the Titans and the Doom Patrol temporarily out of the way, Count Logan and his minions continued to obliterate more and more worlds.

Able to survive in the void of space, the count and his minions used the vile powers to crush planets, stars, the life forms themselves, and in doing so the void was growing larger and faster than ever. Soon it would grow large enough to engulf everything else.

The minions were overjoyed, and excited that soon their task would be completed and their new worlds would begin. However, the count didn't seem to be sharing the same enthusiasm. If anything, he was looking down and feeling upset over something.

"Master…" Sir Vile peeped. "Are you feeling alright…?"

The count still didn't respond and pulled his hat down to just over his eyes. He was acting as if he were ashamed of something, and this wasn't the first time, the minions recalled other moments when the count had acted like this, but they weren't sure of what or why?

"My minions…" the count said finally. "Please… leave me in peace. I wish to be alone for a while."

The minions, respecting their masters wishes, teleported out.

The count's sadness quickly faded into anger and hatred. He gripped his cane with furry and clenched his other fists tight and growled fiercely a she gazed out into space at the many planets that were still out there. How he loathed and despised them all!

He raised his hand and blasted one planet to bits, "Worthless…!" he bellowed. Then he blew up a few more. "Useless…!"

_"IT'S __ALL__ MEANINGLESS…!"_

Meanwhile…

The Titans and the Doom Patrol began to awaken, but not one of them could think clearly as they were all feeling a little woozy still. All the injuries, however, were all healed, and it was safely established that they weren't dead. "But what's happened?" asked Robot-Man.

"I was hoping you could tell me…" said Negative-man.

Starfire found her strength to levitate, and she gazed out the window of the room they were in to realize that they were resting in a chamber inside of a palace in a strange world. "I believe… we are no longer on Earth." she stated.

Robin gazed out the window with her. "But then where are we?"

"In the royal-house of the planet Psyconia." said a voice from over by the door. In walked a rather unusual creature. He looked like to be half a man… and half a cat, and his physical resemblance was uncanny to Robin, he even wore a mask just like Robin's, and had Robin's hair style too.

He had cat ears on the top of his head instead of human ears. His legs and area between were covered in soft black fur. His arms, too, and all the way across his collar… A big long tail in his back, and in his hands he clutched the Light Prognosticus, but the heroes were amazed to see such things.

Raven couldn't stop gazing at Copy-Cat. "Whoa…" she muttered softly and almost felt her cheeks turning red.

Copy-Cat assured them that he was not their enemy, and merely brought them to his planet to help treat their injuries and give them sanctuary. That's when Mento remembered. "Count Logan…! He attacked us…"

"Yes… he did attack you." said Copy-Cat. "You were all fortunate I had come when I had… otherwise you would have been defeated for certain."

_Before Count Logan blasted the heroes, Copy-Cat beamed them aboard his spaceship and escaped with them to safety._

"You shall all be safe here, for the time being."

The heroes were very grateful to Copy-Cat now, but also, "You wish to ask me something, Raven." He said, "You wish to know how I know so much already is that it?"

Raven was amazed, and answered, "Y-y-yeah… but how did you know."

Copy-Cat promised her and her friends that all their questions would be answered. "Come sit before me…" he said, "Gaze into the Light Prognosticus, I shall tell you everything that I know."

He opened the pages of the mystical tome, which glowed with a shimmering light, and images began to appear…

…

_Count Logan; a very powerful inter-dimensional sorcerer who wielded the Dark Prognosticus and his intentions were so far revealed to be the destruction of the entire universe. Every world… every dimension… all existence…!_

_He planned to destroy all worlds, and rebuild the universe in his image. _

_The Light Prognosticus foretold of the dangers within the Dark Prognostics that an empty-hearted person would unleash the devastation and cause a dimensional rift in the dimensional fabric to appear… the void!_

_To speed up the process, the count and his evil minions began to destroy worlds themselves to gather their energy and transfer it to the void. They were such a blood-thirsty unstoppable force… Anyone who stood up to them, ended up dead…!_

_…_

The heroes were livid to see such horrible images of those villains mercilessly killing other life forms and destroying their worlds. "And now that sicko's got Terra." Cyborg reminded everyone.

Copy-Cat nodded, and knew that count had obviously taken her to his secret castle, which was located in another dimension, so far only known to be accessible by the void itself.

Copy-Cat, again, reminded everyone that they would be safe on his planet for some time. "But who knows what evil plots Count Logan is conjuring… even as we speak!"

…

In a dark realm, where darkness spread farther than the eyes could see, there were solid black grounds with almost nothing at all in sight. Except for one dark and spooky looking castle. The home and base of operations to Count Logan… Castle Logan…!

Terra had been imprisoned in a dungeon cell deep within the castle. The bars holding her in were solid and protected by magic so they could not be shifted by simple means. Terra tried her powers, but was told by the count himself, "It is useless..." he said to her. "My power is far greater than yours, and you cannot escape."

Terra approached the bars and gazed at the count on the other side of the cell and asked. "What do you want from me? And why do you want to destroy everything."

The count simply sniggered at her and insisted. "I don't have to explain anything to you, Terra." This made Terra gasp that he knew who she was, "And all the horrible things that happened to me… some because of you!"

Terra was now confused. "What…? What did I ever do to you…?"

The count approached the cell bars, and used his magic to fade right through them and enter the cell. Terra back away a little feeling scared, but the count merely wished to show her what she already knew deep down. "Gaze into the tip of my cane, and you will see."

Terra did as she was told, and the cane began to transfix her as she began to relive past events. The most noticeable was her time with the Titans, and her many faults and many misunderstandings that lead to such chaos.

Then, came her worst part… Things Change.

_"I'm not a hero… I'm not out to save the world… I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period and I haven't studied."_

_…_

Terra snapped back into reality, but her mouth was hanging agape and her eyes were bulging wide with shock and horror. "You- You mean you're… could it be…?"

The count nodded and removed his mask for her to see his face for the first time. Terra felt her heart skip several beats at once, and almost had forgotten how to breathe. "No…!" she cried as tears threatened to leak from her eyes.

The count laughed at her, enjoying seeing her in shock and emotional pain. His voice sound very familiar with his mask off, but his deep and wicked yet calmer voice resumed when he replaced his mask. "Things have changed, Terra." he hissed at her. "The man you want me to be is no more than a mere memory, and soon shall befall the same to all these pathetic and meaningless worlds."

The count continued to explain to Terra why he was so vengeful and filled with hate for all worlds… and he also explained to her what his _true intentions_ were which almost killed her on the spot in a heart-attack. The count had brought her here so she could have a front row seat and watch the universe crumple. "You wanted change…? Well… that's what you're getting."

It was in vain that Terra tried to reason with the count and persuade him to call off the prophecy, patch things up, and maybe start over again. To which the count responded loudly with, _"WHAT…?"_ he voice seemed to echo through the entire castle. "And be made a fool of for the millionth time? Never…!"

He ranted on and on of how he had come too far to quit now. "My fate is written in the Dark Prognositcus, for I am its choice to fulfill the ancient prophecy. It can no longer be stopped by me… or you… or anyone else!"

Terra was starting to detect a small sense of remorse in the count's voice, but her concern turned to fear and upset when the count warned her. "Enjoy yourself while you can, Terra. For once the last of the worlds fall… YOU… shall be next!" He laughed hard and evilly as he teleported away leaving Terra to finally give into her emotions.

He was going to kill her, and on top of everything else, she now knew who the count really was, and why he was doing all this. Yet she was helpless to do anything about it, and now really blamed herself for this mess.

She threw herself on the hayloft in the corner or her cell and cried.

While further up into the castle, Beljar was acting all smug. He had been eavesdropping on the count's littler conversation with the girl. _"Humph! I shall show that windbag of a count- He honestly thinks that girl is the only person to know what his true intentions are."_

Beljar then turned to his own research and was making secret preparations for his own little schemes. _"The day shall come when I will squish him like an insect." _

**_Authors notes:_**

**_Ya know…_**

**_As much as I still love Terra and love paring her with BB, it does my blood some much needed good to see her suffering for what she did on Things Change, and watching the other Titans get beat up for their crummy ways too._**

**_…CURSE YOU "THINGS CHANGE!"_**


	8. Planning an Attack

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The Titans and the Doom Patrol wished to learn more about Copy-Cat and his kind and of the Light Prognosticus too. Copy-Cat was more than willing to explain…

The planet Psyconia was located in another galaxy far, far away from their home galaxy. So the void would not reach there for a while.

Unlike the Earth, Psyconia and its neighboring worlds and moons didn't orbit a star and were merely in free float within the galaxy. This was the main reason of why it was always a beautiful night, and no daylight ever came, but the moons illuminated the planet enough so it wasn't too dark, and the planet received its warm temperatures due to its mantle being a fraction softer than that of the Earth's which meant the springtime like warmth came form the planet's hot interior core. With rich fertilizing soils, clean air and waters that came from the grounds… it was practically a planet of harmony.

The Psyconian's themselves were a race of humanoid catlike creatures, they all even wore a mask just like Robin's, as a signature to their race. The Psyconians, though their planet was simple and basically Amish like, except for their spacecrafts, they were very wise creatures who dedicated their lives to scholar, teaching, arts, and discovering.

As peaceful as the Psyconians were, they too believed in righteousness, justice, and struggling against evil forces. Each Psyconian was born with one of several special powers or abilities…

However, Copy-Cat, the crowned prince of Psyconia… For reasons that even he could not understand, he was born with all the gifts, not just one.

"You're… the prince?" Raven asked.

Copy-Cat nodded, "Yes… it is true." And he went on to explain about his abilities.

One of his main uses of power was the ability to take on the form of other life-forms; copying other creatures. It was the rarest gift of the Psyconians which only very few were ever born with. All Copy-Cat had to do was physically touch another creatures flesh skin and he would be able to turn himself into a near perfect copy.

"I shall demonstrate…"

He gently touched Robin's cheek and like magic he became an exact duplicate of Robin. Of course his voice hadn't changed, but now that he was Robin, he had access to all of Robin's weapons and amazing kung-fu skills.

"That's incredible." Robin exclaimed.

Copy-Cat bowed in thanks; however, he was only to copy one creature at a time. If he wished to copy someone else he would first need to revert to his normal form, but this could done by will or if he was severely weakened in strength.

Unfortunately, he was only able to copy living, or undead organisms of flesh, meaning he wasn't able to copy plant life, inanimate objects, spirits, or full-fledged robots. Also, it only worked if he touched bare flesh. If the person he was attempting to copy was completely covered, or protected, his shape-shifting would not work.

The heroes still thought that that was an amazing power. "Just think…" Mento said, "Being able to force the enemies own magic back at them."

Copy-Cat nodded, but then continued to explain that he had other abilities as well. As he could not always rely on his shape-shifting he did have powers and abilities in his normal form.

Another rare gift among the Psyconians which not many were born with was psychic-foresight. A power that enabled them to read minds, sense when they were in danger, and even find their way in total darkness or smokescreen. It meant that Copy-Cat was also able to determine his enemies' moves, and be always one step ahead in times of peril.

This was how Copy-Cat was able to read Raven's mind and determine what she was thinking, but he was a respectful creature and did not approve of peering into other people's private thoughts, that was one reason he did not use his foresight very often, and just as his shape-shifting, the foresight also had its fault.

He was not able to read the minds of creatures that could shield themselves against it, like Count Logan and his evil minions, nor full-fledged robots, spirits, or anything that emitted no actual brainwaves.

Furthermore… overusing his foresight would make him dizzy and slow him down. It was very important that he and anyone born with this effect to meditate to remain in focus and keep the foresight in check, and another reason why Copy-Cat trained himself as not to rely on his foresight as much.

Raven found it amazing,_ "He's into meditation too…"_ she thought. Cyborg caught a glimpse of the way she was gazing at Copy-Cat and gave Robin and Starfire a playful nudge. Each shared a silent cheeky smile…

…Raven seemed to be falling hard and fast.

The last two skills Copy-Cat possessed were more natural and common among his race. He was able to fly simply by grabbing onto his tail, and flicking it hard to make rotate like a propeller which gave him lift and thrust, and he had battle claws that popped out through his knuckles, most excellent for use in weapon-combat.

Copy-Cat, with all these skills was Psyconian's finest warrior, and the heroes now understood why and found it amazing that he was so skilled. As in the case of what he was capable of, "Copy-Cat…" asked Elasti-Girl, "What about the Light Prognosticus…?"

"Yeah… what's it all about?" added Robot-man.

Copy-Cat explained, "The Light Prognosticus has existed on Psyconia for many generations. Though it is unknown where it originally came from."

Like the Dark Prognosticus it also was filled with magical spells, and legends that could foretell of prophecies. It had the power to grant special qualities to those who believed in justice and righteousness. It would increased their own natural powers, skills, and stamina as well as grant them newer abilities to project light-waves and energy.

That was why the planet was a safe haven from their enemies. With the Light Prognosticus at his side combined with his own powers, Copy-Cat and the other Psyconians had the capability to match the strengths of the minions and keep them at bay, "But I am afraid that Count Logan is much stronger and wiser in mastering the evil powers of the Dark Prognosticus."

The heroes all sighed in dismay, but they were pleased to now know that their enemies _did _have a weakness, and as was proper too. The main purpose of the Light Prognosticus was hat it was made to counter the dark one, though it was unclear which of the two tomes would succeed and either or not the evil prophecy would destroy all worlds or not, but it did foretell of a way for them to win.

In order to stop the prophecy from destroying all worlds all they had to do was destroy the Dark Prognosticus. "Uh, yeah- just one problem..." Cyborg pointed out. "We can't do that. We've tried everything."

"Yeah… that book just won't break." added Negative-man.

Starfire suddenly had a thought, and asked Copy cat if there was another way. To their delight the Light Prognosticus read that only way to destroy the Dark Prognosticus was to defeat the one wielding it, which meant to save all worlds, Count Logan had to fall! If this could be successful done before the entire universe fell into the void, then everything that happened would be instantly reversed- Every world, every life form… everything that was affected by darkness would be restored!

Again... easier said than done…

Count Logan was so incredibly powerful. He never let the Dark Prognosticus out of his sight, and even still, taking it from him would do no good for he already had mastered its spells and powers, and they themselves were unable to use it as that tome could only be used by a person who never knew true happiness.

Despite all that, the Light Prognosticus also foretold that it housed deep within itself a magic so strong that would even match the count's strengths. Unfortunately, Copy-Cat had not a clue of how to tap into his power, for it was not written within the pages of how do so… except for one hint.

_"Use the strength… of the heart."_

Even the others didn't understand what that meant. No one on Psyconia did either. Even Copy-Cat's parents, the king and queen did not know, and that was what led to their demise. "My mother and father were slaughtered at the hands of that vile fiend!" he growled.

Copy-Cat's folks were each only born with one gift each, but also had tried to defeat the count in his own territory, inside the void, using their own skills and whatever powers the tome gave them, but Count Logan's castle was known to be heavily guarded against intruders- armed with defense-lasers preventing any outsiders not part of the clan from even approaching the castle. The king and queen were done fore, but managed to send the Light Prognosticus back to Psyconia to safety only moments before they were blown to bits by the lasers.

Copy-Cat clenched his fists. Count Logan destroyed his parents, now he was seeking his revenge. The heroes felt sorry for Copy-Cat, and now… they all unanimously decided "We'll help you." Robin said as he put his arm on Copy-Cat's shoulder.

Mento agreed too. "It seems we all have a bone to pick with that awful count now."

All the heroes agreed. They owed that much to Copy-Cat anyway for saving their lives, nursing them back to health, and teaching them all the things they had been searching for.

Copy-Cat shook Robin's hand. "Thank you." He said kindly. They agreed to spend the next few days on Psyconia and train for the upcoming battles ahead, and Copy-Cat helped them all to master some power from the Light Prognosticus which would make them all much stronger than they were before.

As the days past, the heroes trained and trained with all their might…

_The hours approaching, to give it your best  
You've got to reach your prime.  
That's when you need to put yourself to the test  
And show us a passage of time  
Were going to need a montage **(montage)**  
Ooh it takes a montage **(montage)**_

Sure a lot of things happing at once,  
Remind everyone what's going on **(what's going on)**  
And when every shot you show a little improvement  
Just show it all or it will take to long  
That's called a montage **(montage)**  
Ooh we want montage **(montage)**

And anything that we want to know  
From just a beginner to a pro,  
You want a montage **(montage) **  
Even rocky had a montage **(montage)**

**(Montage...montage)**

Before long, with enough training, the heroes had mastered new skills, and the Light Prognosticus had granted them all temporary extra powers to use against many attacks by Count Logan and his forces.

While all this happened, more and more of the universe had been wiped out. The void had been growing a low and by the time, more than half the universe was wiped out already.

…but training continued.

_Anything that we want to know  
From just a beginner to a pro,  
You need a montage **(montage)**  
Ooh it takes a montage **(montage)**_

Always fade out in a montage,  
If you fade out  
It seem like more time has passed in a montage  
Montage

…

Meanwhile…

Deep within Castle Logan the count was in his bed sleeping painfully and moaning softly as nightmares began to plague his mind. The dreams he had were memories he had tried to put behind him, but never could…

The nightmares kept plaguing and torturing him until… "Ah…!" he woke up with a startling gasp. He fell back on his bed breathing stressfully and then suddenly had that remorseful look in his eyes.

Using his powers he made the Dark Prognosticus come to him and he combed through every last page. "Please, speak to me…" he muttered, "Is there no way to end all this suffering?" He continued to search but could find nothing.

Finally, the count felt his furry returning to him as he put on his hat, mask and cape. He couldn't think like this. He had come so far, he would continue with his plans.

Just then, Kamica appeared. "Count…! Are you alright?" she had heard him groaning in pain and thought she'd check up on him. The count assured her, "I am perfectly well."

Kamica wasn't so sure of that, but she did also inform the count that she and the others had found the heroes. "They are on Psyconia."

The count sniggered and could already assume what his enemies were up to. Kamica suggested they launch an attack, but the count had a better idea. "They will come to us…" he said. "We sill have the bait." He was referring to Terra being locked up in the dungeon. They would come for her, and when they did, "I'll be ready…!"

The count and Kamica sniggered softly, and then it erupted into loud and powerful laughter.


	9. Into the Darkness

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

After a few more days, the heroes now joined by Copy-Cat were ready to leave. They hardly had much of a choice because they could see the void through the naked eye. It was coming faster than ever. The universe wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

It was time to leave…

Again… though Psyconia was a simple planet, they did have spacecrafts. Spacecrafts capable of such incredible speeds, with protective barriers protecting the travelers inside, they were capable of circumnavigating the universe, but unknown where the technology for these crafts originally came from. Cyborg was really impressed… but now wasn't the time to worry about that.

Everyone boarded the large ship… a two story saucer-shaped vehicle, which was as big as a small house, and off they went. As soon as they pulled away from Psyconia, they plotted their course and were off. It wouldn't be long before they reached the void where, within its vast expand of nothingness, they would find Castle Logan and confront Count Logan in what they hoped to be a final confrontation.

Each and every one of them really hoped they had what it took to beat him, but remembered not to take this lightly. They were dealing with an evil that was beyond all imagination!

On the way, they pondered over that mystery…

_"Use the strength… of the heart."_

"What does that mean?" asked Elasti-Girl.

Cyborg tried to analyze the Light Prognosticus with his wrist-computer, but he got nothing for he couldn't match such a powerful object. "Man… I wish Beast-Boy was here. He'd probably know what it means."

Everyone else began to look downhearted. They all still wished he was alive. Copy-Cat was told of Beast-Boy and what happened to him, and he felt sorry for his newfound friends and allies.

Negative-man suddenly had a thought, "Do you think maybe… he was also killed at the hands of Count Logan?"

Everyone thought that was a big possibility but know one could be certain at all. Starfire also realized, "If Beast-Boy's demise was truly caused by the count… does that not mean…?"

But everyone didn't want to get their hopes too high. "We don't even know if we can beat Count Logan ourselves." Raven said.

"We'll soon know." Robin said deeply, but deep down he felt just as nervous and frightened as the others.

…

The minions were still out there destroying more worlds to gather more energy. The count joined them for a little warm up for what he knew was coming.

As for Terra, from within her cell in the castle, she could see all the worlds crumpling, and only imagine all the life forms that were killed. What scared her more was the more the worlds crumpled the closer her own death would follow up on the count's threat.

Terra just couldn't stop blaming herself for what was happening, but she also had a long time to think. These thoughts she had considered many times before. Despite that she wanted to try and forget her life, didn't mean that she, herself, was filled with regret and some sadness over what she was doing… but now she could only see how wrong that really was.

What was happening to her now, and what had happened well before all this proved that she really couldn't live a normal life or try to change who she was. She was given powers, and she couldn't just get rid of them or deny having any. The Titans had also seen her, so she wouldn't be able to escape that now either.

True, she did a lot of terrible things before, but people learn from their mistakes, and she finally discovered what was truly important. "I am a hero. I should be out there to save the world."

She even remembered some words that were spoken to her by someone she knew she hurt, but now believed more than ever.

_"You don't belong here, Terra."_

_"You're my friend… You're a Teen Titan."_

_"It's who you are."_

Yes… Beast-Boy's words were true. Now Terra knew that she had to do what Beast-Boy would've wanted her to do. Set things right! Only she was still locked up and had no way of escaping, and unable to use her powers.

What was she going to do? What could she do…?

Meanwhile…

Copy-Cat's ship was approaching the void. It was very frightening to see how large t was from such a close range. So large couldn't fit it all into the length that yours eyes could see at once. The swirling darkness was enough to make you want to hurl, and the currents of striking energy made it scarier.

Elasti-Girl felt a little scared but Mento held her close. Copy-Cat warned everyone to strap-down in their seats tightly. "We are about to enter… but it shall be very rough."

Normally anything approaching the void without protection or either of two tomes would be ripped to shreds, like entering a real black hole, but with the Light Prognosticus in their possession it would protect them and allow to crossover into the other dimension.

"Five seconds…!" Copy-Cat called. "Three… Two… One… NOW…!"

The whole ship began to tumble and quiver as it entered the streams of darkness. The further they went in the violent things got. "HOLD ON!" cried Robin.

Bright flashes flared up inside the ship, and everyone covered their eyes. Soon the whole ship was tumbling all over and the crashing sounds outside were getting worse, but suddenly all was quiet. "It is all right…" cried Copy-Cat "We have passed through."

Everyone breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Cyborg was even going, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" over and over under his breath.

Copy-Cat found a safe place to land his ship, and everyone disembarked. The atmosphere was breathable outside, but it was dark! Really dark…!

The skies were all misty and wavy with black and purple shadowy darkness, sparks of energy like lightning occasionally flashed. "I believe I am feeling very… freaked out." Starfire said.

"This place is even given me the creeps." added Raven.

The Light Prognosticus gave them all a little light, and Cyborg turned on his shoulder-pad lights, Starfire also held up a single star bolt. "Look… there!" cried Robot-man.

Everyone gazed in awe at what they saw ahead. "There it is…" Copy-Cat hissed. "The castle of Count Logan…"

At the end a path way lit by dark bright torches stood the castle. It was very tall and eerie looking. Unfortunately, the windows were all too small, even for Elasti-Girl. She'd never be able to squeeze through them, and Raven knew her magic wouldn't work on the walls so they couldn't teleport in.

"Then there's only one way I guess." said Robin.

"Through the front door, are you nuts?" asked Cyborg.

Negative-man could only scoff with sarcasm. "Sure we just go up to the door and knock and say, hey can we come in." As they knew no other way to get into the castle, they decided to go for it, but tried to be as cautious as they could for they knew Count Logan was aware they had come…

They moved in closer… and closer…

Then suddenly, the defense-lasers at the tips of the castle's tallest towers began to fire. The same blue, burning beams that had killed Copy-Cat's folks…

"We've been spotted." snapped Mento.

Copy-Cat remembered his training well and safely managed to dash past the beams towards the castle walls. "Come… quickly!" he motioned to the others. The others did exactly as he did to avoid those beams, but suddenly the beams changed direction, "AAA-AAHH…!" Raven was hit!

"RAVEN…!" cried Copy-Cat.

The other beams focused on Raven to, forcing her to the ground and glowing badly. "Uhn… help…!" she begged. "It burns! It hurts…!"

The others didn't know what to do. Cyborg looked up at the lasers, "We gotta shut those things down."

"Right…!" snarled Copy-Cat and he knew how. He swiftly leapt right in the way of the beams blasting Raven, and reflected them back up with the cover of the Light Prognosticus, like a mirror. The lasers were starting to overheat and finally… KAPOW! Several small explosions occurred as they shorted out. "WHOA…!" Raven cried in relief.

Copy-Cat gazed down at her, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Raven looked up at him and their eyes met. She smiled softly at him. "Thanks…"

Copy-Cat felt a little shy, but helped her up nonetheless.

…

Inside, Count Logan and his minions felt the tremors from the explosions. "What's happened?" asked the count. Sir Vile appeared and reported. "The beams…! They've destroyed the beams!"

The count didn't seem too worried about that now. It was clear the heroes had come, just as he planned. He had a little score to settle with them, but he sent his minions off. This was his fight now, and he didn't want his minions to be hurt. Plus there still more worlds to destroy.

Heeding their masters wishes, the minions decided to depart.

"Good luck, Count." said Medeva. The she was gone.

Sir Vile bowed to the count, "Our lives are but to serve you, my lord." Then he was gone.

"We will always be by your side, even in the new world." added Kamica, and then she too had gone.

Count Logan suddenly looked very sad and pulled his hat over his eyes in shame again. _"It pains me that I must deceive them so. They have done so much for __Me.__"_ he thought sadly as he vanished. _"Why is it that I can never shake off this agonizing pain?"_

Beljar was still in the chamber, hiding behind a column, and listening in on everything that was said. _"Unless someone accidentally was to execute you first, Count…"_ He hissed. _"That fool still has no idea what I'm planning. Ah, ha, ha, ha…!"_


	10. Revealed

**CHAPTER NINE**

Inside Castle-Logan- The front gate was surprisingly easy to open, but inside the castle it was much darker than it was outside. So dark that you'd hardly be able to see your hand in front of your face, even with the torches lit a long the walls.

The castle still seemed very long and mostly empty though. Nothing torches on the walls, and solid columns. The heroes began to wonder how and why anyone would want to live in a place as dark, cold, and creepy as this. "You think with all this power, he'd afford comfort?" Raven said sarcastically.

As they continued to trek through the spooky dark fortress they could find no trace of Terra or Count Logan… or even where they were. It felt like they were going around in circles, but Terra had to be around somewhere.

Suddenly the whole castle began to quiver as if the whole realm was trembling. The heroes assumed it was the void swallowing up more worlds. Starfire hated to think of how many more life forms suffered because of that… or how much longer the universe would last.

Suddenly, Copy-Cat's foresight began to tingle. "Wait…! Hold it!" he said softly. "What's wrong…?" asked Elasti-Girl. Copy-Cat stood dead still like solider suspecting something. "Get ready to battle…" he whispered to the others. The others didn't understand, until Copy-Cat raised his hand and fired a projectile straight up to the ceiling.

POW! The blast collided with the top and a swarm of evil bat-like creatures came swooping down. "Look out!" cried Robin.

The heroes scattered around as the bats charged at them, but they were soon joined by more monsters. Count Logan had made clones of his three main minions to serve as castle guards. It easy to tell they were fakes to having black eyes with no pupils.

"Let's Go…!" shouted Mento.

"Attack!" added Robin.

The bats were pesky enough, but you'd think the fake minions would be easier to beat than the real ones- guess again.

They were just as merciless and powerful as ever. Still, the heroes were holding a better fight from all their days of training, and with Copy-Cat and his battle claws and swiftness, but still, the other heroes weren't fairing as well as he was and got flipped, bashed, and blasted at hard.

Copy-Cat was still standing. "My friends, you are forgetting…" he told them as he held up the Light Prognosticus. The others realized they had other powers. "Let's use them…" Robin suggested.

_"RIGHT…!"_

The heroes all got back to their feet and resumed battle.

Three bats were swooping towards Robin, but he stood his ground and raised his hands which began to glow brightly. "Mmm-Ah!" and he fired a blast of energy which actually destroyed those evil buggers. "Wow…!"

"Yo… I gotta try that." said Cyborg, and he used his sonic-cannon which blasted a bigger burst than ever before knocking down ten villains once. "St-rike…! Boo-Yah…!"

The other heroes tried their new powers as well which trounced the rest of the enemies. They all let out a cheer of joy over their victory, which was suddenly interrupted by another series of quakes. These quakes were far more violent than the last ones, and even the ones they had felt before even entering the castle.

"I've lost count of them all…" groaned Robot-man. Everyone thought the void was really getting stronger the more the tremors came and went, but Cyborg did a few readings. "It's not the void… it's the realm itself." He explained. "It's gettin' weaker."

When he said weaker, what he was hinting at was the realm was very well going to collapse as well, but this made no sense to anyone, not even Copy-Cat. This was Count Logan's private castle… so why would he let the destruction ravage his own home. What sort of evil plan was it if he destroyed himself?

The heroes were soon to get their answer, for they heard the sound of someone applauding. It was Beljar. "You…!" snapped Robot-man.

Beljar held up his hands calmly, _"Please… there is no need for hostilities, I have come to negotiate."_

Beljar… Negotiating with the heroes? Copy-Cat was not able to sense Beljar's mind as he was a full-fledged robot, but Beljar explained everything. _"And for starters… your friend, the Earth-girl, is being held in the dungeon at the bottom of those stairs to your left."_

But that he had been observing the heroes and was most impressed with their skills, preferably just now… this was why he asked if they would team up with him, and help him destroy Count Logan…

This shocked and confused all the heroes. "You… want to betray him?" Raven asked.

Beljar sniggered, _"I… betray him? Certainly not..." _His features hardened, _"It is Count Logan who has betrayed me!"_ He continued to explain how the count said that he would destroy all worlds and then make perfect new ones in their place. "But he lied…!" growled Beljar. _"He plans to obliterate every last inch of the universe and then keep it all in ruin!"_

The heroes were feeling and indescribable feeling- Part shock, horror, disgust, fear, and confusion. Destroy the universe and then leave it like that? What kind of a sick plan was that?

Nonetheless, the heroes refused to side with Beljar. Why would they trust him? Beljar took their refusal rather well, knowing he would still get what he wanted, and so he left after telling the heroes, _"You shall regret this."_ and he was gone.

The heroes did, however, decide to check out the stairs as Beljar had said and sure enough they ended up in the dungeons. "Look…!" Mento whispered softly.

There she was, locked in her cell with her back against the wall, and sleeping sadly. The bars were still being shielded by magic, which Copy-Cat canceled out using the Light Prognosticus allowing them all to get inside.

Robin quietly approached Terra and gentility felt her face. The girl stirred softly in her sleep and opened her eyes. "Robin…!" she peeped.

"Shh…!"

"Robin… guys… how'd you get here…? How'd you get here…?"

The Titans were glad to see she was okay, and Terra had never been more relieved so see them all again in her life.

Unbeknownst to any of them that they were being watched…! _"At last… they are all together now. The time has come."_ The count's eyes glowed brightly, _"Come to me my prey!"_

The heroes and Terra all began to feel strange. "What's going…?"

"What is it…?"

They all vanished and reappeared in the castle-sanctum. How they got there was a mystery to them. "Look there…!" Terra said pointing ahead. There, resting on a lone pillar was, "The Dark Prognosticus…" peeped Raven. She began to walk towards it to take it back, but "Ah…!" Copy-Cat began to sense it was a trap, "Raven, stop…!"

Raven stopped halfway along just as the book and the pillar were revealed to be him in disguise. Raven gawked in shock and then backed away to the gang. "Count Logan!" grunted Robin.

The count glared sinisterly while sniggering at his enemies. "Welcome…" he hissed. "I suppose I should commend you for lasting this long… but you are too late to stop the Dark Prognosticus… and me!"

He showed them all images of how the void had grown so enormous that the universe was by now almost completely wiped out. "All worlds shall end, and the universe will be no more." Replied the count, "Come to gripes with that now, for you cannot stop it."

Elasti-girl stepped forward, "But why…?" she asked. "Why do you really want to destroy everything? Why would you do this? How could you do this?"

"ENOUGH…!" shouted the count, his voice seemed to make the whole castle tremor. "I don't care about any world or any life form! They are all meaningless… pathetic… sorry states!"

The heroes were shocked to hear him say such things about life, and even more shocked to hear him say, "I will not only destroy them… I shall obliterate their entire legacies-make it as if they never existed at all!" Then he faced his enemies and glared at them hard. "In the meantime… I now have you all right where I want you. We have a little score to settle. I'm going to rid of you miserable creatures once and for all… every horrible thing you have done to me in the past shall be revenged."

The heroes were all confused, and demanded answers. "What are you talking about…?" asked Negative-Man. "What did we ever do to you…?"

The count decided it was time for them all to know the truth, seeing as how he believed they wouldn't be around much longer anyway. He removed his mask, and revealed his face to them all.

The heroes all gasped hard, Copy-Cat was confused, and Terra was in tears. "No…!" cried Mento…!

"It can't be!" added Robin.

"Yes…!" hissed the count. "I… am what remains… of Beast-Boy!"

It really was Beast-Boy, only he seemed taller, more adult-like, but it was him. Starfire was near tears as she spoke ever so calmly yet sadly, "Friend…! You are no longer dead… yet you… you destroyed my planet, Tameran- why?"

The count made a struggling face as he replaced his mask. "I am not your friend… and you are no friends of mine!" he snapped at her. "As for my actions… you already know the answer. I don't have to tell you all a thing."

The heroes still didn't understand, and Copy-Cat couldn't read the count's mind as the count was blocking him out. _Only Terra really knew why, but she wasn't up to sharing._

"I showed you all kindness… and you showed me hatred, selfishness, and neglect!" snapped the count. "And now… here we stand!"

The heroes tried all they could to reason with him, but the count just couldn't be reasoned with. "The hour has grown too late! You should know that by now!" he sneered at them. "Your worlds are not safe until my last breath! This shall be the final spectacle the universe shall ever see."

"ALL… ENDS… NOW…!"


	11. Terra or Beast Boy

**CHAPTER ****TEN**

This was it…! Beast-Boy refused to be reasoned with. The heroes saw no choice but to "GET HIM…!" shouted Robin. "CHARGE…!" yelled Mento. "TO BATTLE…!" growled Copy-Cat.

Terra could only run and hide behind a column and watch all the horrors that scared her to her soul.

As the heroes charged, the count raised his hand and fired a huge beam of power at them, which missed and caused a huge explosion when it hit the wall. "H-ARGH…!" he fired another blast and missed.

He griped his can tight and leapt up, up, up! Robin leapt towards him with his metal-staff ready. The two collided in midair, but the count managed to strike Robin hard, wounding him badly. Robin crashed to the ground. His outfit was badly tattered for just one hit, and he was badly bruised and bleeding.

"ROBIN!" screamed Starfire.

The count landed in the middle of the chamber and all the heroes tried to come at him from all directions, but using swift moves, and powerful blows, the count parried their attacks and bashed them all hard with his cane and kicks.

Elasti-girl tried to crush the count as a giant, but he even managed to deflect her and sent her flying SMACK into a column, wounding her just as badly as Robin. "Rita!" cried Mento.

Terra hated what she was seeing. The heroes were getting beaten very badly, not just because they were facing against pure darkness… but against Beast-Boy's deep inner emotions- hatred and unbelievable rage!

Mento tried using his powers, combined with the power he gained from he Light Prognosticus, but the count simply shielded himself and flicked the blats right back with his cape. Mento got hit hard and shocked badly… now he was down too.

Raven was levitating overhead. "My turn…! _Azarath… Metrione… ZINTHOS…!"_ The count ducked out the way of her magic, and then he leapt up high and sprung himself off another column floating towards her.

The count grabbed her by the collar, and remembering all the horrible things she did to him before, especially whapping his head. "Oh, this is going to feel wonderful!"

WHAMM! His socked her hard in the face.

BOOM! He kicked her solid in the stomach using the very tips of his boots.

He grabbed her head, and smacked her face against the wall until she was red in blood. The whirled her round and around like a hammer throw and slammed her into another column, and BLASTED her with a very powerful charge. Raven screamed like a girl in a horror movie!

"RAVEN…!" shouted Copy-Cat.

Poor Raven slipped doing the column leaving a trail of her blood on in, and she collapsed. Her arms and legs were broken, she couldn't move her neck, and it even hurt to breath. She was practically nearly dead already!

The count laughed hard at her pain, which made Copy-Cat's blood broil. "Attack him all at once!" he told the others. "Fire…!"

The count saw the blasts coming and teleported out of the way, and when he reappeared, he removed his mask quickly and breathed a powerful blast form his mouth, which caught the rest of the heroes in a giant explosions…

The Light Prognosticus skidded towards Terra stopping near her feet. She picked it up and held it close, but when the smoke had settled, what she saw turned her blood cold. All nine of the heroes were lying on the ground, badly injured and hardly moving. Count Logan stood in the center and laughed maliciously for his triumph.

Then he stepped over towards the injured Robin and picked him up with such force and glared him. "I've waited for this moment… for a long time!" he hissed. For such a long time he was tortured and abused by these people. "Now you, Robin… SHALL BE THE FIRST TO GO…!"

He raised his cane ready to strike the screaming hero to his ultimate doom, when suddenly… WHAMM! "D'UGH…! OHH…!" A blast of bright energy, bigger than anything the heroes could conjure had blasted the count and sent him crashing into the wall.

The heroes wondered where that blast had come from, and even in their weakened conditions, they could see. It was Terra! Her eyes were glowing brightly, and her whole body was glowing too. Somehow… she was doing it- unlocking the full-power of the Light Prognosticus.

The count suddenly got up and didn't seem to be damaged. "So… you do have some fight in you after all." He hissed. "But I have no time for games, the hour of my vengeance is at hand, and nothing will stop me from achieving my ultimate goal."

Terra knew she was doing the right thing deep down.

**_(Music cue)_**

With a bright flash of light, her school uniform faded away and was replaced by her old traveling outfit, and her goggles. "I won't let this happen to you anymore." she said deeply. "I know you're still in there, Beast-Boy."

"Stop calling me that!" he growled at her. "My name is Count Logan." He began to glow with dark energy, turning his power to full. He was going back on his word, "I will destroy you first…!"

The battle was on…

_A crash of thunder  
A brilliant flash of light  
A battle has begun  
And only one will win the fight_

_Danger in the air  
Destroying everything in sight  
The time has come to right the wrong  
With Prism Power might!_

_She's got the power  
Oh she's got the power  
She's got the power  
Yeah she's got the power  
She's got the power  
Oh she's got the power  
She's got the power  
Oh she's got the power_

…

With this new power, Terra's geo-kinetic powers were not only enhanced, but Terra could now fire extreme bursts of energy that actually matched the strength of the count, and she even managed to hit him several times and damage him, but he also managed to hit her several times over in return.

…

_A desperate struggle  
The strongest takes it all  
The battle rages on  
Until the weakest finally fall_

_A vision fills her heart  
And gives her strength that's pure and true  
And when it seems that all is lost  
She knows what she must do_

…

Both Terra, and the count exchanged blow after blow, the battle was really anyone's win, but whose win?

Finally, after many blows, and attacks the two fighters were still not willing to give up. "So, you still choose to defy me…?" the count sneered. He pushed her hard and now the two stood a fair distance form each other. "Prepare yourself, Terra. I'm going to hit you with everything I've got!"

He charged up ready to fire, but so did Terra. "This has to work." she said to herself. Finally, the two let out roars of might and fired long streams of powers right at each other.

…

_She's got the power  
Oh she's got the power  
She's got the power  
Yeah she's got the power  
She's got the power  
Oh she's got the power  
She's got the power  
Oh she's got the power_

_Power! Power!_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Power! Power!_

…

The two forces collided with one-another, and just stood where they were right the middle like a tug-o-war, but soon, Count Logan managed to get the upper hand and was slowly pushing Terra's force back with his own. "This is the end for you, Terra!"

But Terra wasn't going to let this happen. She knew Beast-Boy, he wasn't truly evil. He wasn't her enemy, but he wasn't her friend either. She looked deep into her heart, _"I love you…!"_ she thought deeply _"I will save you…!"_

Terra screamed with all her might and fried a blast so powerful, the entire chamber was hit. "WHAT…?" shouted the count, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING…!"

_She's got the power! Ohhhhhh_

_She's got the power  
Oh she's got the power!_

The count felt his body being consumed by the waves of light. "NO ONE IS AS POWERFUL AS THE DARK PROGNOSTCUS-!"

Finally, all was quiet. Terra fell to her knees and was panting heavily, almost unable to believe what she had just done, especially when the smoke had cleared, and there was Beast-Boy. He looked in pretty bad shape…

His hat was ripped, burned and squashed, his out fit hat large holes. His cape was all tattered, one of his boots was missing, and his mask… it was cracking… and finally shattered to nothing revealing his blacked face from the impact. He groaned and struggled to stay up, but he felt his head spinning and could barely see Terra ahead of him, but he had just enough strength to look her deep in the eyes and groan. "Uh… uhn… Damn… You…! Ohh….!" His cane slipped out of his hand, and he keeled over sideways… falling flat on the floor.


	12. The Origin of Count Logan: Part 1

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

All the heroes were on their feet. Terra's last blast had magically healed all their wounds and restored their powers to full. They couldn't believe what had just happened themselves. Neither could Copy-Cat. "But how did you do it…?"

Nobody understood it right away. The other nine tried all they could for a while to break the secret of the Light Prognosticus and unleash its true power. Terra explained what she was thinking about while she was fighting. She knew Beast-Boy was Count Logan all this time. She wanted to save him… not kill him, and it didn't take a psychic to tell why that was. Terra' power came form her heart…

_"Use your heart…!"_

It was love! That was the key. Terra loved Beast-Boy, even despite all the horrible things he had done, but she still cared for him. That's how she was able to unleash the power and match the count's power. It was no wonder the others couldn't do it… all they cared about was destroying the count and putting an end to his evil…

Yet another perfect example of how selfish the Titans and the Doom Patrol really seemed, and felt really bad for now…

Beast-Boy lay perfectly still. "Gee… he doesn't look so good." said Negative-man.

"He is… dead…?" asked Starfire. Beast-Boy wasn't dead, just unconscious. Terra didn't intend to kill him in the first place, but she had hit him a lot harder than she thought and weakened him severely. Still, this didn't explain why Beast-Boy…

Why did all this happen… ?

How did it happen…?

Unfortunately, even in his unconscious state, Copy-Cat still could not read Beast-Boy's mind, and Raven couldn't use her powers to see into his soul either… but Terra. It soon became obvious that she knew why, but she still wasn't sure if telling the others was a good idea.

"Terra, we need to know…" Robin said to her.

"If you know how all this started, please tell us." added Elasti-Girl.

Terra sadly agreed, but she knew this was going to be hard on everyone, because it was hard enough on her already.

She started by telling her the story that Beast-Boy had told her one night at the pizza-place… when she thought all this madness was about her, but there was more to it.

…

**_(Music… DBZ Budokai: Full of Tears)_**

_Beast-Boy's actual name was __Garfield__ Mark Logan… The Doom Patrol knew his full name, the Titans only knew his first name, but most of his life he had kept a guarded secret from people… until now._

_When he was five, __Garfield__ contracted a rare and fatal illness. His only hope was untested serum. The serum cured him, but had the unintentional side effects of turning him green, pointy ears, fangs, and his animal morphing._

_After that, his entire life to the present was shaped by hardship, tragedy, and unbearable torture…_

_Shortly after his mutation, __Garfield__'s parents died… an accident he still believed he could have prevented and saved them, but he didn't. He lost his many foster families as well, they died too._

_The poor little guy had no one to turn to for quite sometime. Every family he gained, he lost them in a very short time afterwards, wither by death or rejection._

_Out in the streets he had life hard, no one would help him, just brush him off or say mean things about him just because he was green. _

_He was fortunate become part of the Doom Patrol and have a new foster family where he donned his outfit, and his surname… Beast-Boy… but even it wasn't to last for Mento's harsh, un ethical discipline, and un-fatherly ways alienated him from the rest of the Doom Patrol, Elasti-girl seemed to be the only one who had some care but even she sided with her husband._

_Once again, he felt unloved, unwanted… and as he always was… unhappy! So he left the Doom Patrol, another foster family down the drain. He spent a long time out in the streets again until he joined up and helped form the Teen Titans._

_Here, he acted like a comic relief- Telling bad jokes, getting into mischief, but the real reason he did this was to try and hide the deep inner pain from his hardships that secretly hurt him everyday, but he didn't want to get other people involved and continued to try and push it down…!_

_But even the Titans began turning on him… he was losing connection once again, just like everyone else in his life._

_Robin: "None of us are interested…!"_

_Cyborg: "What's gotten in to you, man?"_

_Starfire: "You are behaving like a royal zarbnarf!"_

_Raven: "You're a jerk!"_

_…_

_Beast-Boy: "Always making fun of me- and when I stand up for myself, everybody's against me! They're the jerks! Nobody pushes me around! Nobody!_

…

_No one in the city seemed to like him too much either…_

_"Um...why is that guy green…?"_

_"And, EW… It smells like dirty laundry."_

_"Shoo! Yucky kid, get away! Go!"_

_"She's not interested."_

_"Yeah…! Get lost, Brat-Boy!"_

_No praise… No respect… No love…!_

_Beast-Boy was a tragic hero was motivated by pain, hardship, and misery, his problems just never ever stopped, and even his joking around was starting to lose its charm in making him feel better._

_Not like the others… sure they had their issues before, maybe even just as bad, but they still got to overcome all their troubles and move on… while he was still in the dark and sinking lower ever second. It was as if he just wasn't allowed to be happy or experience love either…_

_Then… he met Terra…_

_A girl who actually liked him just for who he was… _

_She even laughed at his jokes, and enjoyed many activities that he did, and while it was true there were many bumps in the road… for the first time… Beast-Boy felt he could really change his misery, and start anew…_

**_(Music… Pokemon the first movie: Three on Three)_**

_But even after all they had been through… Terra running away… siding with Slade… turning to stone… and she and Beast-Boy still confessed they loved one another…_

_"Things Change, Beast-Boy… The girl you want me to be is just a memory."_

_She had returned, but faked having amnesia trying t force him to leave her as she wanted to peruse a normal life just to forget about her past… and Beast-Boy. Despite he respected her wishes… that didn't change the fact that Beast-Boy was completely devastated!_

_The one girl he ever truly could've had a connection with… his one hope of turning his misery around… she left him… just like everyone else._

_Beast-Boy spent weeks by himself in pain, but the Titans started to turn on him. Always bullying and badgering him, and treating him like such a little kid… just like everyone else out there. So he decided to leave, and try to find a way to start life over… but all he ended up doing was making things far worse. No other city would welcome him and all the people treated him just as poorly as the rest…_

_Beast-Boy came to __Death Valley__ in eastern __California__ and tried to live all on his own. With his animal skills he didn't have to worry about food and shelter, but so many years of pain and anguish were starting to catch up to him after pressing them down for so long… and worse he kept having nightmares about his most recent events such as the Doom Patrol… the Titans… everyone in Jump-City and Terra… with her Things Change act!_

_Overtaken by extreme pain anger and sadness, Beast-Boy went positively insane, and he decided, "No more Mr. Nice __Guy.__" He was going to try and get revenge!_

_That's when the Dark Prognosticus could sense it… and it teleported out of Raven's room and appeared before Beast-Boy. This was why he was able to decipher the text. Beast-Boy didn't choose the Dark Prognosticus… IT was choosing him… Beast-Boy was the only person to have an empty heart, and never know true happiness. He was the only one that could read the text and gain access to the dark power with in…_

_…but first… he had to die!_

_Though Beast-Boy was not sure about it, if this was truly what he wanted, the choice was not his. POW! The book fired a powerful blast and shot him right through his chest and out his backside, killing him!_

_Beast-Boy's spirit soon faded away as he was corrupted by darkness and hatred and he was revived as an adult version of himself. Count Logan; a villain motivated by grief and regret._

_After mastering his new powers, the count began to carry out his threat by hurting and killing a lot of people whom he remembered were bad to him, others he just made suffer by running their lives to such an extent._

_He also found creatures who pledged their allegiance to him, his minions, and they all constructed a castle to serve as their base of operations, Castle-Logan, located in a realm composed entirely of darkness. This darkness was a mirror reflecting what was in the count's heart… cold… miserably… lonely._

_His full and complete outfit hid every last inch of his body and his mask disguised his voice. He was trying to cover himself up, trying to hide from others because he was shammed and felt ashamed deep down._

_Still, even with all this power, and all the revenge he was exacting… this was not enough…!_

_He was still filled with a deep pain, and memories that haunted him. Worse… he could still see Terra. She was everywhere to him. He still loved her, and he was more than willing at first to wanting to revive those he had destroyed and set everything right... but what good would that do? Even if she never found out what he had done, Terra made it clear she never wanted to have anything to do with him again… and he would just end up with nothing._

_Remembering this sent the count into a sorrow and hatred beyond words, and ultimately decided that the only way to ease his pain was to get revenge by destroying g everything that had taken Terra away from him… everything that made him miserable… and everything that he couldn't bear to stand…_

_…Existence itself!_

_He turned to the Dark Prognosticus and decided to fulfill the final, most deadly prophecy it held which would end the existence of all worlds and dimensions. Using the energies of the victims he had killed, he created the void which would eventually grow wide enough to consume everything!_

_The universe was in grave danger…!_

**_To Be Continued…_**


	13. The Origin of Count Logan: Part 2

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_With the void now unleashed, the prophecy was set in motion. It would only be a matter of time before the entire universe was destroyed. To speed up the process, Count Logan and his minions acquired energy by destroying planets and killing life forms themselves._

_The count wanted Tameran, Starfire's home world, to be the first one to go. He wanted this due to his anger and hatred towards Starfire, Robin, and their relationship. He hated seeing how happy they were together and it really upset him. They ended up together… and he lost Terra, and any other chances to experience what they had. So he destroyed Tameran and killed all of Starfire's people first in act of outrage, and vengeance. He wanted to show her what it was like to have everything you ever knew a loved taken from you._

_Of all the places he continued to storm, Count Logan spared the Earth for a short while and didn't attack it so much. Not just because it was his home world, but because Terra was on it and he had special plans for her._

_Eventually, he captured Terra and locked her him in his fortress. His plan was to keep her alive so she could witness the universe's destruction. Then he would kill her too. He was doing this to pay her back for her Things Change act and all the trouble and pain it caused him. She wanted change…? Well… he was going to change everything by destroying everything!_

_"You wanted change, Terra? Well… that's what you're getting."_

**_(Full of tears resumes)_**

_Still… locking Terra up and all the destruction he had caused… it made him begin to feel very remorseful and ashamed. For the first time he realized just how evil he had become. He couldn't shake off his feelings for Terra. He loved her, and would always love her. Many times especially then had occurred when he had hoped there was some for him to undo all the darkness and destruction he had caused… and maybe… just maybe… still have a chance to have a bright future with Terra… and change things for the better…_

_However, Count Logan could not close the void. Once it was unleashed it was out of his hands. He couldn't stop it. Furthermore, he had second thoughts every time… he had come too far to quit now. There was no point in going back anyway. No on loved him before and certainly no one would love him now… even Terra probably wouldn't, how could she…? Since the prophecy could not be stopped, and he had nothing to gain by going back… the count regarded his remorse as pointless and he continued ahead to wipe out more worlds._

_As the count continued with his plans, he lied to his minions by telling them that he would make new, perfect worlds once the universe was all wiped out, when in actuality, he was planning on leaving it all in ruin and killing himself since he had nothing left to live for, though he cared deeply about his minions._

_He sought to kill all that was, and would be with an overwhelming amount of hatred at all worlds as he saw the them and all the life forms as nothing but all the things that took Terra, and all his other loved ones away form him, and made his life as miserable to lead up to all this, and sought their destruction_

_Killing himself at the start would not ease his pain and Nor would simply just destroying those he despised. To him life without Terra… the one person he ever could feel towards was empty, meaningless, and not worth living. Combine that with all the other rotten things that happened to him and would continue to happen no matter what he did… nothing mattered to him anymore…_

**_(Count sheds a tear)_**

_…Nothing!_

…

Beast Boy's voice could be heard again as he sang a sadder and more bitter reprise of "Hevean's light" something he knew he would never expeirnece

Count Logan was very unique among other rouges the Titans and the Doom Patrol had ever faced as he is the only one so far who was driven by sadness and remorse, and not by a lust for power or control. Regardless, he had demonstrated a lust for destruction and disregard for all life, except those close to him, but it still covered up who he really was deep down.

He, at first, seemed to be a stereotypical villain with no feelings or regaurd for anyone or anything, but it was now revealed that he was really an emotionally tortured person, who was not as evil as he first appeaed.

Depsite all his anger, hatred, and dark powers of destrurion, He was a tragic, sadistic villain, whose actions were born from the purest of emotions… Love…!

**_…_**

The rest was pretty much history…

Beast-Boy was still out cold, but now… the Titans, the Doom Patrol, and Terra all felt very, very horrible. They had never heard such a terrible story in their lives. Hearing that story made them not only feel like they really were nothing but a bunch of selfish and neglectful morons, but… Beast-Boy… it was hard to blame him for his actions now. Nobody deserved to grow up not knowing what true love and happiness was all about, and he behaved just as anyone would have given the circumstances he had been through.

In many ways, they, the heroes, were just as responsible for turning Beast-Boy evil, and bringing forth all this madness. All this time they acted like a bunch of abusive parents instead of caring and loving people who understood.

Copy-Cat, though he played no role in Beast-Boy's traumas, he did feel very bad for him and wished things would have been better. However, despite all this, he had bad news for everyone, and explained aloud so Terra could hear, what had to be done now.

Terra was livid when she heard and asked, "Kill him…?"

The others didn't like it either when they remembered what the Light Prognosticus had said. Beast-Boy couldn't close the void and stop the prophecy as he was still in control of the Dark Prognosticus. However, since the prophecy and the book drew its power form Beast-Boy, if here were to perish, then the Dark Prognosticus would be destroyed… the void would seal… and all worlds and lives that had been destroyed by the prophecy would be restored.

Terra still didn't like this, because, unfortunately, Beast-Boy was killed by the Dark Prognosticus, itself, and not by the prophecy. This meant that if they killed Beast-Boy, he would not be restored. "I can't just do this to him…! We can't do this to him…!"

Some of the heroes agreed, but Copy-Cat told everyone to be sensible about this. Beast-Boy's death would be a tragic loss for them, but it was one life over countless. All that is, all that was, and all that would be, and if they didn't hurry and do it before the prophecy was complete, then everything would be lost including them… forever! What other choice did they have…?

In all their discussing, no one noticed Beast-Boy was waking up and heard them. "Heh, heh, heh…! That's simple…" he hissed. everyone turned and saw he was on his feet, but he still seemed pretty weak.

He glared at all the heroes, and especially Terra. "I'm giving you two minutes, Terra." he hissed. "The same two minutes that you gave me."

He was hinting at the time back at Murakami High, he and Terra were in the hall staring each other down and she said. _"Okay, you've got two minutes."_

"Two minutes…?" asked Terra. "For what…?"

Beast-Boy gripped his cane hard and shouted, "THIS…!" as he smashed it hard against the floor breaking it to pieces. The entire castle began to rumble as the walls began to crack up, red lights flashed along the walls and a two minute timer began to counting down until… self-destruct!

Copy-Cat took his chance and fired multiple shots hoping to kill Beast-boy, but Beast-Boy was still strong enough to teleport, and escaped. The timer was still going and bits of rubble were starting to fall down from the ceiling, and explosions were blasting. "Let's get outta' here!" cried Cyborg.

"This whole place is gonna blow!" added Robot-man.

There was no time to run through the castle, but luckily Terra's powers were now strong enough to blow a giant hole in the wall of the tower and everyone flew outside. They headed straight for Copy-Cat's ship and just barely took off, and escaped the dimension before the castle EXPLODED, causing a chain reaction that made the entire realm around it collapse.

Yet another world had been destroyed, but who knew where the void would lead to now that the Dark World was gone.


	14. Enter the Dragon

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Things happened so fast, you'd ask, "What just happened?"

In all the chaos, from having barley escaped with their lives, Copy-Cat's ship went out of control and was forced to crash-land on a strange and practically destroyed planet. No one was hurt, and the Light Prognosticus shielded them from any toxins in the atmosphere, but Copy-Cat's ship soon exploded upon their exiting, leaving them supposedly stranded on this world.

The skies were red like Mars, and the ground was in bad shape, and crusted and cracked up with burning landfills. "Where… are we now?" asked Raven.

Cyborg did some readings on the planet, but "Huh…?" was ever surprised. "This can't be right…" The others huddled around him and he finally spoke up. "Earth…"

The others all gasped in awe. This was Earth? They didn't want to believe it, until Terra found something on the ground. It was the burned remains of a lady's purse. Negative-Man even found a crumpled soda can. So this really, but it looked as if it had fallen on hard times.

_Count Logan's minions and forces sure did number on it while they were all away._

This was all there was now- The Milky Way galaxy, the last one from what was once hundreds of billions. Once it would be destroyed, everything would be gone! "The prophecy…!" cried Copy-Cat. Everyone remembered that Beast-Boy hadn't been killed yet, so the prophecy was still going. The void was still growing as well and slowly but surely approaching them.

They had to find Beast-Boy and finish him off before it was too late… friend or no friend, it had to be done… if they could find him, which they didn't to do themselves because the ground began to quake and Beast-Boy burst through the ground hard.

"Beast-Boy!" cried Terra.

Beast-Boy gritted his teeth, "I told you… my name is Count Logan!" he growled, but he didn't care much about hat now. He had come to finish what he had started, even his weakened state. "Beast-Boy, don't be a fool…" said Robin. "Let us try and help you."

"It is you who needs the help… which there is none of." growled Beast-Boy, and dashed towards the gang ready to attack, but suddenly he was stopped. "Aaaaaaah…! What's… this…? I… I can't… move!"

The heroes were confused, and then suddenly Beljar appeared. _"What's the matter, Count? Having trouble are we. Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…!"_

Still unable to move an inch, Beast-Boy was furious, "Beljar…!" he thundered "Release me at once! I order you…!"

Beljar only sniggered and said, _"I'm afraid you are no longer calling the shots… I am… thanks to this…"_ and held up what appeared to be, "The Dark Prognosticus…?" cried Raven. "How did he get it…?" asked Negative-man.

"What…?" snarled Beast-Boy. "You were planning on betraying me the whole time…?"

Beljar nodded and explained that he had been well aware of the count and his true intentions all along, and he was not about to let all his time of service and loyalty be betrayed. He would not allow the count to destroy him, and all the others for what they had been through… so he began to make plans of his own.

He knew that he would be able to use the Dark Prognosticus as well because he was a full-fledged robot. He had no heart! The problem was, he couldn't beat the count himself as he wasn't strong enough. So he let the titans do it for him, leaving the count weak, frail, and hopeless... and right before the battle had ended and the smoke settled, he slipped in and snatched the book away.

_"And now just look at you…"_ Beljar hissed. _"You're still fatigued from your battle with the heroes. Unable to fight… Unable to even move… I should just destroy you right here and now… but I have other plans which you are going to help put into reality."_

"What…?" snapped Beast-Boy.

Beljar continued to explain that now that he was in control of the Dark Prognosticus he would also be able to control the prophecy. He was making his own plans to destroy the remains of the universe and then rebuild it in his image.

"Uhn…! I will never lend my powers to help the likes of you, Beljar!" snarled Beast-Boy. But Beljar wasn't giving Beast-Boy a choice, _"You wanted amazing powers, Count? THEN HAVE THEM…!" _He opened the Dark Prognosticus wide and the pages began to magically flip fast, and blasted a powerful energy stream towards Beast-Boy.

"UGH…! What… are you… doing…! _NO-!"_

The heroes shielded their eyes from the bight flashes, and when they opened their eyes again, what they saw nearly frightened them to death. Beast-Boy had been transformed in a gigantic dark dragon. He strongly resembled the dreaded dragon Malchior, as Raven remembered, on he was much, much larger.

The dragon roared furiously and blew his fiery breath in many directions, attacking the Earth's surface, and almost hit the heroes, but they leapt out of the way. "Beast-Boy…!" cried Terra. "Beast-Boy, stop…! Don't let him control you…!"

Beljar only laughed at her feeble attempts to reason with his new pet. "It's no good, my dear. Say anything you like… he can't hear you. His mind and his spirit are gone… but his power belongs to me!"

Terra clenched her fists and attempted to blast Beljar, but he had teleported out of the way and was now standing on the dragon's large head. _"Nyah, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…! Sorry I can't stay, but I have old work to destroy and a new world to conjure and rule!"_

The dragon flapped his huge wings which knocked the heroes down with huge gusts of wind, and he and Beljar took off into space to destroy whatever was left of the galaxy, leaving the heroes stranded on Earth, which was now quaking worse than ever.

The tremors stopped, but it wasn't a good thing. Cyborg's scanning revealed the planet would blow any minute, especially if the void got any closer, but how were they to get off and go after Beast-Boy and Beljar…? Even if they could… how were the do battle…? Surely even Terra's newfound powers wouldn't be enough.

Starfire felt horrible, she was willing to give anything that she could to save Beast-Boy and end all this now. Mento and Elasti-girl felt the same. So did everyone… even Copy-Cat wanted that too, though he still hardly knew Beast-Boy he knew from how the others were feeling that he was a still a good guy deep down and would've wanted all this to stop.

Suddenly, the Light Prognosticus began to glow, as did the other nine heroes. "Whoa…"

"What's happening…?

"I am feeling… very peculiar."

Suddenly, everyone closed their eyes as if they were looking deeply into their souls, and began to see images of Beast-Boy, not as the villain he had become or his many evil deeds, but as he was before all that… kind… caring… sometimes a little nutty… but he was always there… and ready to do whatever it was he could.

…

When everyone had snapped out of their trance. They all felt totally energized, just like Terra did, which could only mean one thing- They also had been able to tap into the full power of the Light Prognosticus.

Now they really did feel ready to go after Beljar and Beast-Boy, and a good thing too because the Earth was already starting to break up and explode. "Let's get going…" Robin said.

"Don't have to tell me twice…!" said Cyborg.

They all jumped with all their might and flew, up, up, up through the skies and into space, their powers protecting them and enabling them to breathe and talk, but no sooner had they gotten far enough did the Earth finally explode and get sucked into the void along with the rest of their solar-system.

It was a horrible thing to witness, but now was not the time to feel anything hard for that. They had to find Beast-Boy and Beljar, and stop them before it was too late. Or the Earth and all the other worlds would've died in vain.

As they flew across what was left of the cosmos, guided by the Light Prognosticus sensing the dark power. The heroes were all still thinking deeply of only their main goal… to save Beast-Boy and the universe.

The Titans wanted to save Beast-Boy to show how much they really did care about him, and how special he was and to make up for their being bad to him.

The Doom Patrol felt the same as the Titans, especially Mento. He hadn't really been too much of a father figure to Beast-Boy, but that was going to change. His foster son was in danger and needed help. _"I'm coming to help you… Son."_

Copy-Cat was doing this for everyone. His new friends, allies, and all the beings that ever would be, but also to save the life of someone who he now understood didn't deserve to be treated like this, and Terra… she was just doing it for Beast-Boy.


	15. A Tragic yet Happy Ending, more or less

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Beast-Boy was more powerful than ever with that dragon power. He could destroy planets, stars, and many more with one blast of his fiery breath, and Beljar was able to use the Dark Prognosticus to destroy even more. Soon it would all be gone, and he could rebuild the universe in his image… and be its supreme ruler. He laughed hysterically until he was interrupted by someone shouting, "BELJAR…!"

Beljar turned and clenched his fists. _"Don't you people ever die…?"_ he growled.

"You first…!" snapped Robin.

Some of the others added their statements that they were going let Beljar control their friend like this, or destroy the universe. "We're going to finish you off, right here and now!" replied Robin.

Beljar did not seem amused; _"Very well… if you insist…" _then he blasted the dragon with a kind of control-energy. The dragon flailed and flapped about, and then glared his angry eyes at the heroes and on Beljar's command, _"Destroy them, my slave!"_ the final battle was on. The fate of all that ever would be was hanging in the balance.

"Let's go!" shouted Robin.

All ten of them charged at the dragon, but the dragon breathe his fire. "Spread out…!" cried Mento and they each split up in different directions before being hit. Beljar laughed at them, _"Now it's my turn…!"_ and he began to fire streams and blobs of dark energy.

Some of the heroes got hit- sparks and small explosions hit them hard and they tumbled about in their floating, but they weren't too badly hurt thanks to the protection the Light Prognosticus gave them. Now it was time to go on the offense.

Terra still wasn't too cool about the idea of attacking Beast-Boy, but she knew had no other option. She stuck her out her arms and fired long beams of light, a couple of the others tried to help her by adding their power…

The dragon was hit hard and roared angrily as the beams hit him, but they didn't seem to do as much damage and the dragon returned fire right back at the heroes. Beljar laughed at their feeble attempts. _"Not good enough…!"_ and he continued to fire at the heroes himself.

"Look out…!" cried Raven. More sparks and explosions flared as the blow after blow was exchanged, but, "This is not working…!" cried Copy-Cat. They were no closer to attacking Beljar, and getting past Beast-Boy. To make matters worse, the immense amount of energy from the battle was causing the void to grow even stronger. At this rate, it was only a matter of moments before the Milky Way galaxy would be destroyed completely and Beljar would ultimately win.

Somehow, they had to try and get through to Beast-Boy, and free him from Beljar's control, but first they had to get past Beljar, which was easier said than done with all that power he had, and with Beast-Boy guarding him.

They tried with all their might but their powers were still in perfect match between the evil ones. "We're not going to make it like this." cried Negative-Man.

"We need more power. More assistance." added Starfire.

Beljar could only cackle more, _"Face it heroes… You are finished!"_

"Not so fast, Beljar!" called another voice from behind. Every turned, and saw the other three minions. Kamica, Sir Vile, and Medeva… They were still alive and well, and had realized what Beljar was doing. _"Ahh… my friends…" _Beljar said _"You are just in time to help."_

The minions gazed at their former ally and sneered at him with straight faces. "Oh… we're here to help." Kamica said.

"Yes…" added Sir Vile. "Help the heroes and the count destroy you for good, Beljar!"

_"WHAT…?"_ snapped Beljar.

The minions, though they were now aware of what the count's true plans were, they were still actually loyal to him. They highly disapproved of Beljar's betrayal and wouldn't let him torture the count anymore. "Let's get him…!" shouted Medeva, and they rushed him, three on one. Surprisingly, the three minions managed to match Beljar as their powers were identical to his and they were holding them back which gave the heroes the chance they needed to take Beast-Boy on.

But even with Beljar distracted, Beast-Boy was now getting more violent and crazier, being able to move about freely. The heroes went at him with all their might, only to be nearly burned, swiped at, or chomped. Nothing was holding him back and the situation still looked hopeless, but Terra was not willing to give up. She figured one way that would probably do the trick… so she dashed off right towards the fierce dragon herself…!

"Terra, No!" cried Starfire.

"Terra…! Come back…!" snapped Robin. "You'll never make it…!" but Terra kept going until… "Y'ARGH…!" she was grabbed and held in the dragon's huge claws. _"TERRA…!" _the others shouted.

This was it…! That dragon could crush her like a bug, and the heroes couldn't fire at him without the risk of hurting Terra. The dragon held Terra close to his face and glared his huge fiery eyes at her.

This was it… Terra had only one shot to make this work…!

"Beast-Boy…!" she shouted. "Uhn…! I know you're still in there…!"

She gave him a serious and meaningful talk of all the things they went through- How they were falling love… their many bumps in the road… and even Things Change. "Beast-Boy… I was wrong! I'm sorry…!"

As Beljar continued to battle the minions he did see what was happening. _"You're wasting you're time, girly! He is lost to you."_

The dragon gazed at Terra and growled softly. "Beast-Boy… please believe me!" cried Terra. Her body began to glow with the force of her sincerity, and the Dragon began glowing and roaring as the control spell began to wear off. _"Ah...! Impossible_!" cried Beljar.

Beast-Boy let her go. It had worked! Terra's love and sincerity overpowered Beljar's control. Now that Beast-Boy was free, the stage was set for the final blow… and how for the minions were now all holding onto Beljar, holding him down, preventing him form moving. _"Ugh…! Hey! Let go of me…!"_

The minions were holding him back to give the heroes the perfect chance to finish him off. "But you'll all be killed too!" cried Elasti-Girl. The minions didn't care. They were always loyal to the count and would gladly die for him…. No matter what!

A queer look came over the dragon's face, as if his inner thoughts were reacting to their words and wishes. _"My loyal minions…!"_

Realizing there as no other choice and this was their only chance. "All right…!" said Robin. "Let's do this…!" added Mento.

The rest of the heroes nodded, and charged up for one final attack. "FIRE…!" The Titans… the Doom Patrol… Copy-Cat and Terra… and the dragon- all their powers combined to form the biggest stream of energy you ever saw and flew straight at the minions. _"AH…! NO-!"_ All four of the minions were vaporized in a flash, and with Beljar gone, the Dark Prognosticus began to sparkle and crack-up…. KAPOW! It was gone!

Suddenly, the void began to go berserk and it felt as if everything was spinning and tumbling in extreme chaos. The heroes and the dragon felt themselves falling to what was thought to be the real end of it all… but… the most miraculous thing happened…

It was all coming back…

The sun was beginning to rise for the start of a new day. Copy-Cat looked up, "Look…!" All the planets… the moons… the stars… the galaxies. Even all the cities, villages, towns, and the people and all alien races were coming back. The heroes found themselves back on Earth, in the newly restored Jump-City. "We did it…" Cyborg peeped. "I think…"

The sun was beginning to rise for the start of a new day. Copy-Cat looked up, "Look…!" he cried. "The void…! It is closing!" Everyone watched as the void got smaller, and smaller, until finally it was gone…all gone.

The dark prophecy had been denied, and all was restored.

While there was cause to celebrate, this was not the time for the heroes. Beast-Boy, no longer a dragon, was lying on the ground. His wounds now more deep than ever, and he wasn't breathing very well.

The heroes crowed around him, and Terra knelt down. "Beast-Boy…?" she said as tear starting to form in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Beast-Boy gazed up at her and spoke in a soft fading voice. "How can… you still be showing me… kindness…?" he asked. "I… I tried to kill all of you… and I almost… destroyed everything. How can you just let off a miserable wretch like me?"

This was all true, but the heroes were finally willing to admit and realize that it was just as much their own fault all this happened. They had been cold and cruel the way they acted towards him before.

Raven, Starfire, and Elasti-Girl were in tears too. "Friend…" Starfire cried, "We are ever so sorry. We never meant for this to happen to you."

Terra felt the most sorry out of all of them. If she had only trusted Beast-Boy instead of trying to force him away or run from him and her own past, perhaps none of this would have ever happened.

Beast-Boy's vision was failing him, but he still gazed on ahead to the east. "Is that… the sunrise?" he asked. "It looks… so… beautiful…" He began to reflect upon his evil deeds. All his life he had it bad, he only saw the word as a wretched place filled with cruelty and hatred… he never once saw how beautiful it really could be. "Now it's… too late!"

Terra gently cradled Beast-Boy in her arms begging him to hang in there. It was all over now, and they could still have a bright future. "Beast-Boy…" she sobbed. "Pleased… get up."

Copy-Cat stepped forward. "He does not have the strength, Terra." he said softly. "His body was badly damaged from having so much evil energy inside of him for so long. I am afraid… that he does not have much time left."

Beast-Boy was dying, and there nothing anyone could do for him. Even still, without the Dark Prognosticus he could no longer supply his body with the energy he needed, and his own powers were exhausted along with his body. There was just no hope!

The others felt horrible. They had saved Beast-Boy from the evil that bound him, but they could not save his life. Beast-Boy didn't mind this… Knowing that Terra was alive and loved him, and that all the universe was no longer in danger and the future was bright with her and his friends around… that gave him all that he needed to go in peace.

Terra's tears were falling in earnest now. Splashing against Beast-Boy's face, staining him. "Beast-Boy…!" she sobbed. "Please, don't leave me again. I need you."

"… I… love…. you…!"

Beast-Boy barely had the strength to, but he managed to raise his arm, and gently stroke Terra's face. "I… love you… too." he peeped. "And… I'll… always… love… you…"

"…Ter…ra…! Uhn…!" His arm fell flat on the ground. His eyes gently closed and he stopped breathing. Then… in a sparkly flash of lights… he dematerialized… and was gone!

Terra felt so hurt… she couldn't let out her emotion, or even move. Just sit there as her tears cascaded down her face. Nobody said anything! Not a word!

…

A few days later, they had built a small grave in the cemetery. A stature of Beast-Boy, not as Count Logan, but as he was to everyone. Terra even had words to say as she and everyone places a set of flowers near the stone.

_"He was called Beast-Boy. He was a tragic person who never once had a chance to experience the better things, and better joys of life. But he still possessed some good in him… and it could never have been replaced by all the evil in the universe. He was one of the bravest, strongest people I ever knew… and I will always love him."_

Terra wiped away her tears, but Robin put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled sadly and then gazed down at the plaque on the stone…

**_Garfield_****_ Mark Logan/ Beast Boy_**

**_A poor tortured soul, driven to his death by the negligence of humanity._**

**_May he finally be at peace._**

…

The Doom Patrol decided to leave… they had their own lives and duties to attend to, but they promised to visit every now and then.

Copy-Cat decided to stay and be part of the Teen Titans. His parents were restored, and Psyconia would be fine. The Titans also needed new recruits now that Beast-Boy was gone… that and… He and Raven seemed to be getting a little close.

Terra also decided to stay. It was where she belonged, and it was what Beast-Boy would have wanted. The Light Prognosticus was also hers to command now, Copy-Cat trusted her with it. "Its magic is very powerful, and it will be there to guide you."

Terra would always be loyal and truthful as any hero would, and she would always be careful not run off on any vendettas. Beast-Boy was gone, and avenging him would not bring him back, but she new he was always there… and always would be.

…

The reading was over, and Beast-Boy and Terra were virtually speechless… until Beast-Boy got a grip and asked, "Dude…! For real…?"

The man reassured them that it was only an event that only might had been. "But like I explained… the fire knows everything, and right now… it is telling you to return to your comrades."

Beast-Boy and Terra realized they had been sitting in the tipi for a long time, and the others would probably be looking for them. So they decided to leave. "I don't know who are…" Beast-Boy said. "But we may not ever forget you." added Terra.

The man smiled and nodded as the couple departed.

As Beast-Boy and Terra walked back into town. They still felt pretty freaked out by what they had seen, but dismissed it couldn't be real, and they didn't have to worry about it. They were together, and married… and they planned to stay like that.

Terra looped her arm around her husband's and rested her head on his shoulder, and Beast-Boy pecked his wife's cheek. They met up with the others and exchanged the old, "Where have you been?" routine.

Beast-Boy and Terra were about to explain, when Raven and Copy-Cat were seen carrying two books they had bought… with the same designs as the ones from their visions. Beast-Boy and Terra screamed and ran away like frightened mice.

"O… kay…" Raven said feeling confused.

"Was it something we had said…?" asked Copy-Cat as he looked up from his plain old story book, and Raven's was a novel to, but whatever it was that got Beast-Boy and Terra spooked, the gang would deal with it another day.

**_THE END_**


End file.
